Forgotten Identity
by A.J.RITE
Summary: Gabriel Agreste has generously taken a boy with amnesias claiming to be "Felix Agreste" into his care. Adrien off put by the new arrival, has other things to deal with as signs that a new foe is set to rise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette was absolutely flummoxed, the person who entered her family's bakery was both Adrien and not. It made her blush and infuriated at the same time as she stared at his blonde hair and dark blue eyes. 'Who is this guy?' She asked herself as she stared his well-made suite and well-styled hair that was utterly contrary to her crush's usual attire.

With a sigh, she wiggled out of her hiding place. " Hello, can I help you?" She walked up to the bakery counter.

The teen boy stared at her with a grave and almost sad look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

" umm." She let out a laugh "Just helping out my family today. So, is there anything I can do for you?" Instead of making an order, Marinette was continued to be asked questions. She answered while doing as much work she could blushing slightly whenever she caught the stranger smile.

"Félix!" Nathalie Sancoeur voice called from the doorway "Thank goodness you're alright." She sighed before saying "how did you end up here?" Annoyance filling her tone.

The teen stared at her with a grumpy blank expression "I got lost after the press meetings, this seemed like a safe place to wait until someone found me." He told her in a matter of fact way.

"I'm sure it was." The woman said with exasperation grabbing him by the arm "Come on let's get you home." She said in a gentle voice but as the two left of bakery Marinette could hear her muttering something about 'tracking devices' and 'brain dead children'.

Her heart sank a little as watched him leave, at the same time her brain was on overdrive trying to figure out what had occurred.

"OMG!" Alya walk in seconds later " I didn't just see who I thought I saw coming out of here? did I?"

Marinette shook her head thinking her friend was referring to her crush "no, that guy's name was Félix." She answered.

Alya let out a squeal "That's who I'm talking about!" She pulled her friend out from behind the counter. "Have you not been watching the news at all this week?"

"No," Marinette said truthfully between school and everything she has to do as Ladybug anything else seemed like a blur of noise.

" You're kidding!" Alya watched her didn't change "sit down." They to one of the few tables inside the bakery. "So." she began to explain "a couple weeks ago an unconscious of a teen washes up in a canal."

"That's so awful." Marinette not liking how this might connect to the teen that talked to her moments ago.

" The story has a happy ending," Alya reassured her. " The hospital was going to declare him vegetable but, he had a miraculous recovery." She gave an excited giggle pulling out her phone "Now look at him." She's shoved the screen in the Marinette face as a video was playing.

Marinette I just widen having her thoughts were confirmed.

Standing behind a podium in a room filled with however recorder was Félix. His handsome face was passive and almost unnervingly cationic as he said " I'm very grateful for the Agreste family for taking me in. While I recovering from what doctors are saying was a physically and mentally traumatizing experience." He looked at the crowd of very eager reporters "That's is why I cannot answer any questions involving my amnesia, thank you." He then moved out of the camera's sights and the reporters continue to clamoring to get him to answer questions.

Marinette looked at Alya with wild confusion, more and more baffled by what she had been shown.

Alya let out a gitty noise then whispered: "the media is up in arms with him because he said his name is Félix Agreste."

Marinette was speechless.

Meanwhile, Adrien, on the other hand, had a lot say. He sat on the front stairs watching the silhouettes of his father and his temporary guest talking outside. It freaked him out watching a nearly identical copy to himself talk on tv. Now he was going live with them like some little Orphan Annie until somebody recognized him or gained enough memories to crawl back into the whole he got washed out from.

"Hey!" He stood up cheerful as they entered "I was wondering where that suit went." He walked over to Félix giving a pat on the shoulder " and look spare parts." He laughed at the new arrival.

Félix gave him a nasty glare with his glacial oceans for eyes into Adrien's green ones. cutting out any potential for humor that could be made at his expense.

When Adrien looked to his father only to see a very similar expression. " Félix why don't you go and make yourself comfortable in one of the guest rooms," Gabriel Agreste told the other teen boy.

Félix tooled his expression back to passivity for giving a nod. Then headed up the stairs escorted by Nathalie.

Adrien stared up at his father when his clone was out of sight " you should have asked me." He said bitterly.

" I didn't have a choice." His father answered, "I this day and age companies live and die in the court of public opinion."

Adrien looks at his old man and disbelief talking to him about public opinion as if his father was the one in high school.

"The media will find a way to twist Félix's existence in many different ways, all of which will harm us greatly." His father tried to explain

"Like what." Adrien dared him.

"Well if news outlets and website step consider themselves news were merciful. Would try to imply that me and your mother were at some point unfaithful each other." His father spoken a grave tone that made the young teen stomach twist. " You do not have to like Félix, but understand what I do for him is to protect our family name."

"What is he doesn't remember anything or he's an orphan!" Adrien wasn't willing to let this go without knowing how far is father was willing to go to save face. " what will you do to save us from the 'court of public opinion' then."

Gabriel Agreste didn't answer squaring his shoulders giving his son a tried looked leaving him the entrance room. Letting his son come to the only possible course of action for such an event.

 _ **(AN: HI! This is a new Fic I'm working on. I'm going back to school so I don't who much I update this so make sure to follow it if you liked it and leave a review to tell me what you think. You can also check out my profile and read the other Fics I'm working on. I also have YouTube where you can talk to me outside of PMs and FictionPress where I write original stories if you want to help me out even more.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Really? he doesn't want to attend school?" Nino looked at Adrien with concern, slipping in to the desk beside him.

The blonde-haired teen looked at his friend and sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Dad and him agreed that getting involved with the public would be a bad thing. "He answered knowing that even his friend where curious about Félix.

Nino shook his head confused "I thought people with amnesia needed to get out more? You know, jog their memories and get them readjusted?"

" Trust me, I know." Adrien groaned not sure how to explain to his friend that Félix was unnerving to him. In the few days his father had taken him, Félix had adjusted quickly into a routine that was partly enforced by his old man. It was like the other teen was a ghost skulking around his family's mansion.

Across the classroom another group around Marinette was in trapped a much more light-hearted conversation.

"You're an idiot for wanting to wait to see the Dark Dance movie before ready the books." Chloe chortled at her

" To be fair I don't think she'd be able to afford all twelve books in the series, let alone the five books set to release alongside the film releases." Sabrina tried to add to the quip

Marinette rolled her eyes not letting their snickering get to her " It's not like a love triangle between a girl and two supernatural beings is an interesting concept." She spoke.

Chloe face turned red with embarrassment "Says the girl who hasn't read into the deep complicated political drama that can occur between extraterrestrials and fairies."

Marinette rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh, she couldn't understand why most of the girls in the school had gotten obsessed with the book series. Yet, she would definitely see the movie if it made her friends happy when the time came. 'Maybe it's not as ridiculous as it sounds?' She thought to herself.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something else, but thankfully a teacher walked in just a that moment and everyone settled down for class.

The day went on unremarkably and do Marinette was relieved when it was time to go home. As she gathered up her bags and things to go to go home when Juleka walked up to her. She stopped a few steps away from Marinette obviously holding something behind her back sheepishly.

Marinette looked at her and gave a concern smile "is there something wrong?" She asked the girl with violet -tipped hair.

"Oh no I'm fine." Juleka has said softly as her eyes blinked in surprise, and pulled out a book with a black cover with an image of a girl with brown curly hair holding a bouquet of glowing purple flowers.

Gazing at the title more closely Marinette read 'The Dark Dance' printed in a flowing text above the girl "Oh." She said a bit confused.

"I overheard that you've never read one of these books." Juleka looked about as if she was embarrassed to be holding it "It's not really as shallow as other people make it out to be." She tried to explain "if you want you can borrow this one from me for a little bit."

Marinette gave a nervous smile, not expecting the offer "I don't know? Won't reading the books spoil the movie for me?"

Juleka let out a laugh "I don't think so." She said "there's more to The Dark Dance series then teenage romance, it's about a girl trying to find her place in a world that lot larger than she first thought."

"Well, I'll give it a try." Marinette took the book from her, briefly looking at the nervous expression of the girl on the cover before putting it in her bag.

"I'd like it back sometime after the movie premiere." Juleka whispered "apparently one of the books five authors will be visiting Paris after the movie premiere and I want them to sign it."

'what book needs five authors to write it.' Marinette thought before smiling and said "Okay, see you later." She said moving to exit the school.

When Marinette had moved away from the school in a group of students, Tikki appeared beside her "So, what are you going to do today Marinette?"

"I don't know." She let out a sigh, and looked at the city around her. "Hawkmoth hasn't sent a villain after me are Cat for a while now."

"I wouldn't worry about it, you need a break." The Kwami said sympathetically.

The sound of a little girl crying startled them both and Tikki disappeared back into Marinette's bag. Staring had a busy street, Marinette saw a little girl being held back from her mother from running out into the street.

"Come back! Come, come back!" The girl cried and screamed at the top of her lungs clearly distressed by something in the street.

Running up besides the two Marinette could see a small fluffy dog cowering amidst the rush of cars. Filled with excitement and worry she looked around for a place to hide finally having a reason to become a Ladybug once again.

A sound of screeching tires in a violent honk drew her out of the search. Looking back at the street corner she was shocked to see Félix standing there, the dog squirming in his arms nipping furiously at the closest hand. A car a mere breath away from him, the driver inside staring at him with a pale face.

"Pedro! You saved my puppy Mister." The little girl cried and took the dog from him as he made his way across the street.

"Thank you so much child." The mother said to him relieved "but, that was a very dangerous thing for you to do jumping into the street like that."

"I didn't want it to get hurt." The traffic in the street resuming to a normal pace his stunt forgotten.

"Well, to be careful next time." The woman said to him almost scolding "imagine how your parents would feel if you had gotten hurt."

Félix's eyes turned downcast his mouth becoming a thin line before eventually saying "Yes ma'am." walking down the sidewalk as if the events just seconds before had never happened.

"Hey!" Marinette chased after him.

Hearing her voice, he stood up a little straighter and turned to her "Hello?" He looked at her as if they had never met.

Marinette realizing how much the boys still looked like her crush blushed and said "You are really brave for doing that."

Félix looked back at the crosswalk and scratched his head "Well I guess I had luck on my side."

"Yeah." Marinette giggled unsure what to say "Félix, right?"

The blonde nodded looking at her questioningly.

"How are you feeling?" Marinette said nervously feeling his cold blue eyes on her.

There was a quiet moment in Marinette was worried that he wasn't going to answer her 'how are you feeling?' She chided herself 'he just jumped in front of a car, that's how he's feeling.'

"Sleepy." the young man said almost absentmindedly.

"What?"

Before Félix could say another word, a large man walked up beside him. He reminded Marinette of the beetle with his large bald head in larger body but spindly looking limbs. The beetle looking man gripped Félix's shoulder looked at him with small watery eyes.

"I have to go."

Marinette blinked it hurt her to hear Félix sound sad as the man led Félix back the way he came.

Adrien's blood boiled at the sight of Félix, his doppelgänger had been staring at a portrait of his family for several minutes now. He tried to do other things to distract him from what Félix was doing but no matter how much time passed he hadn't moved.

"Is that picture of jogging any memories?" He finally spoke up to the other boy.

Félix rubbed his face before turning to look at him "No." He said coldly even a bit annoyed by Adrien's question.

"You been staring at for an awfully long time." Adrien teased him and pretended to stare at the portrait closely.

"Sorry."

Adrien tilted his head at Félix's reaction before asking "What were you and dad talking about earlier?"

"Mr. Agerste said I couldn't say." Félix said quietly, looking up at the second floor.

"Come on, talk to me about something." Adrien let out an annoyed groan, thinking that he could hold a better conversation with his reflection.

"Is Chloe your girlfriend?"

"Why are you asking me about that?!" He jumped back startled at the blue-eyed teens question more shocked, that he knew about Chloe let alone that he might be interested in her.

"You wanted to talk about something." A corner of Félix's mouth quirked up board amused by his reaction.

"Not about her okay." Adrien let out nervous sigh.

"Fine." Félix made eye contact with him his expression grave "Why do you hate me?"

Adrien swallowed a heart pumping as Félix continued to give him an accusatory glare "You know what, it's getting pretty late and go to bed." Then quickly moved upstairs to his room only turning back wants to see his doppelgänger moving downstairs to somewhere else in the mansion.

Inhaling sharply and clenching a fist Adrien hoped that the day when Félix would leave his home would come as soon as possible.

" _Marinette."_

" _Marinette."_

" _Marinette."_

"Marinette, please wake up!"

Marinette woke up at the shrill screaming of her Kwami "Tikki? Was going on?" Looked up at her confused, she felt very cold and her head was foggy.

The red Kwami looked at her and smiled gratefully even though her eyes were watery "You've been sleepwalking for such a long time I was getting worried!" She rubbed her face against Marinette's cheek.

Marinette jumped at Tiki's words and looked around to see where she was standing a gray foggy mist swirled around her and she could feel the cold grass under her feet. "Where am I?" The last thing she remembered was that she was getting ready for bed and had opened up The Dark Dance book and had gotten past the first few chapters before nodding off. She looked around and saw the light so Paris going off in the distance. Her mouth was a gave it how far she had managed to sleepwalk before Tikki had managed to stir her. Marinette so legs began to an at the thought of tracking all the way back to her home.

"Marinette look over there!" Tikki peer to deeper into the thought foggy area they were in "It's that boy Félix."

Looking down the other side of the hill into the foggy darkness Marinette saw a fairly large pond. The minister rounded was swirling so healthy and sick that Marinette could barely see Félix dressed as nicely as she had seen him before staring blankly into the water.

"He looks so sad." She spoke allowed to her Kwami, somewhat relieved that she might not have to walk home alone.

Just then the water of the gray pond began to ripple and splash violently. Within a major eruption of water, a gigantic monstrous fish lunged out of the pond into the air its body blacking greasy in its eyes as large as beach balls. The monster's jaws snapped with many barbed teeth at the open air before splashing down into the water.

The whole time Félix did not move an inch as if he was made of stone.

Watching the shadow of the giant fish swim around the narrow pond readying to take another lunge Marinette screamed out to him "run! Get away from the water!"

Félix did not move despite her screams, his close soaking wet from the fishes first lunged out of the water.

Fearing the worst Marinette looked at Tikki and shouted "Tikki spots on!" And in a flash, he transformed into Ladybug.

A mere moment later fish lunged out of the water once more this time angling its jagged mouth towards Félix. With a quick flick of her wrist she whipped her yo-yo against the monster's oily body and its shrieked flopping back under the water.

"What's wrong with you!" She shouted to Félix and then gasped noticing his eyes. They were foggy as if his eyes were infected with something coding his eyes in a milky film. "Hey can you at least here me." Ladybug said more softly gripping his shoulders.

Félix didn't move.

The sound of splashing water began again and she gritted her teeth in frustration. She turned to the pond where the monster readied for another attack and gripped her yo-yo readying to fight the fish once more. Yet, as she held her weapon in her hand she felt something strange. Holding it up close to see it through the black and miss she could see that it was glowing and vibrating in small quick pulses like the heartbeat of the baby bird.

Jagged mouth spread wide the monstrous fish surfaced flinging its entire body out towards Ladybug.

With a snap judgment she held out the yo-yo in her hand the vibration and light becoming more rapid and violent.

The monster with its jagged maw and bulbous eyes let out a gurgling his as an explosion of red and white light blasted in front of it. It's slick greasy body seeming to tear and drip away as if it was made of putting tendrils of liquid ripping off from the giant body and disappearing into thin air until it seemed like there was nothing left.

When the explosion was over Ladybug was left in the darkness, her eyes blinking and her breath ragged she swayed about dizzily before the sound of a crumpling body brought her to her senses.

Even though Félix didn't utter a word she could somehow feel his eyes on her in the darkness.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke up hoping to quell the confusion and fear he must be experiencing.

"Who are?" He stopped his question and suddenly got to his feet rushing beside her and searching through the grass. Then with a quick movement he had slapped something into the pond the splashing sound clearly audible to Ladybugs ears.

"What did you just do?" She looked at his dark in silhouette with curiosity.

"There was a fish there?" He spoke unsure of himself "Where am I?"

"A little bit outside of Paris I think." Ladybug said it gesturing to the lights of the city glowing like the sunrise. "My name's Ladybug, I guess I'm kind of a superhero." She smiled though she was sure that Félix couldn't see it.

Félix stared up at the lights in the distance and asked "How did I get all the way out here?"

"I can't you sleepwalking and now that you're awake I can safely escort you back home." She said using her own reason of how she had gotten out here as his own.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

The sound of suspicion and Félix's voice made her gulp before she said "Don't you know it's dangerous to wake up a person who sleepwalking."

"No." He sighed "Thank you for making sure nothing had happened to me." He held out a hand to her "My name is Félix Ag- a just Félix."

"Well then, just Félix" She took his hand leaning in close to get a good view of his eyes. A wave of relief crash down on her seeing his eyes there and normal shade of blue "We have a long walk ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

`Chapter 3

Marinette let out a big yawn, her eyes barely able to focus on the books that were scattered on the desk in front of her. Her thoughts were but a jumble of rocks she knew that she had to research something but nothing was coming to mind.

"You're drifting off to sleep again." Tikki said with a sigh "Didn't you sleep last night after we got home?"

"For like thirty minutes." Marinette tried to recall the nights events. After she had fought the fish monster, Ladybug and Félix walked for hours back into the city. They talked the whole wild but it she couldn't bring herself to remember anything important about the conversation. She squeezed her eyes tight recalling an image of Félix jumping and hurdling himself over the wall of the Agreste manor. She let out a groan unsure if that had not just been a dream; because she could barely recall how she got back into her own room. "Do you have a clue what I fought last night? Or what exactly did to defeat it?"

"I don't ever remember an enemy like you describe." The Kwami tilted her head her big eyes wide "well not exactly, I remember that there was a threat that lured its victims in by projecting nightmares."

"Did it happen to be a giant goo fish?" Marinette asked.

Tikki shook her head in denial "No, plus Miraculous holders were immune to that one." The Kwami's face scrunched in disappointment.

Marinette blew out a loose strand of hair out of her face and said "well. I can't exactly explain this to Cat if I can't think straight" she closed up the books and making sure that everything was where she found it before heading towards the door. She looked around her school's library for a brief moment and was tempted on taking a nap there and decided against it. 'I've made it this far without passing out.' She thought heading home. Her body went on autopilot as she made out of the school and by the park that she would've spent some time hanging out with Alya if she was feeling better.

A slick chilling sensation rolled down Marinette spine like she was splashed with water.

Certainly not feeling so tired, Marinette instinctively jumped only to trip and lose her balance.

"Whoa careful there." The voice of Adrien chimed in her ears. The blonde-haired teen grabbing her shoulder ensuring that she didn't fall.

Face red Marinette pulled away "Adrien! I'm so sorry." She let out a nervous laugh.

"No biggie." He let out a smile before his features turned to one of concern "You look tired is everything okay?"

"They didn't get the best rest last night, nothing to worry about She gave a half-truth, not wanting her crush to worry about her.

"That's good." Adrien gave a relieved sigh and smiled.

Marinette stared at him for a brief moment, wondering if it was polite to ask Adrien about Félix. As she opened her mouth to ask a question that didn't seem so for word a loud crash erupted across the street as sirens began to blare. "What's going on?" She turned to look around for the source of the noise her question forgotten.

"My store! Those things came out of my store!" In elderly man shouted as a cloud of dust and debris filled the street.

Then slowly one by one shadows began to emerge from the cloud of dust. One was a hulking beast with a new washer machine lodged in his abdomen, while another trotted about with a horse its neck and head flopping about from the weight of an active lawnmower hanging from it. Another had no legs at all hanging from a light post with a hook to rake at the end of its arm. The only similarity the monsters had to one another was that each of them were losing out in amorphous black substance.

'That goo!' Marinette thought remembering the grotesque fish from the night before, and turned quickly to look at Adrien only to see he had disappeared. Worried slightly of where he might've gone off to, she saw an opportunity and seized it, she too ran off to find a place where she could transform into ladybug without getting caught.

Meanwhile the old shop keeper huffed and we used as he watched the dust cleared to reveal the crater that had once been his storefront.

"Get out of the way old man!" Cat Noir push aside the old man using his staff to block a fist from the washer machine monster.

The elderly man stumbled before falling to his knees "Those things destroyed the store, how my going to help my grandchildren now." He said hopelessly.

"I think your grandkids would just be happy to know that you're alive." Ladybug said briefly appearing beside him before running off to help her partner.

"My store…" Was all the man could say in response.

Ladybug and watched Cat Noir rollout from the monster he was defending himself against, before her attention was diverted it to the rake armed creature that was hurtling towards her from the sky. Spinning her yo-yo around effortlessly she lassoed the creature's singular appendage. Still holding on to the string she rolled us away as fast as she could using the creature's dissenting momentum to remove the rake from its arm.

The creature let out an angry shriek as his body began to fall away leaving a puddle of amorphous goo. The substance shining like an oil spill in the sunlight as it wiggled and stretched mindlessly.

"Gross, what is that!" Cat Noir jumped over his opponent to land beside the puddle.

"Careful! I fought something like this last night." Ladybug warned him, a part of her wondering why her yo-yo wasn't pulsing like the night before.

"What?" Cat looked up at her shocked his hair seeming to bristle "Why didn't you tell me!"

"It was sudden!" Ladybug shouted back offended before the lawnmower creature began to gallop towards them flinging the its head about like a mace.

Angry and seeing and outlet to vent his frustrations he bashed at the lawnmower. His attacks made the metal casing band making the swirling blades underneath more visible. Seeing his mistake, he quickly dodges the swirling blades as the creature swung at him the attack barely grazing his costumes ears.

The horse like monster's stamped about wobbling off balance as the mechanism of the lawnmower slowly began to fall apart. The monster's body becoming more liquid with each piece of metal that clanked to the ground.

As the creature seemed to dissolve into its own steps the duo turned to the hulking creature as it continued to skulk about lifting up and smashing down cars in a blind search. Cat, noticing the cause-and-effect of his actions ran towards the washer machine monster grinning with an idea. As he bounded towards the monster he noticed that his weapon felt strange in his hands, almost hot, uncomfortably so.

The darkened beast seemed to stop at Cat Noir's approach pounding its fists on the ground like a child having a tantrum. The sound of drumming reverberating out of its mechanical chest as the black clad hero good toe to toe with it.

Shifting his staff in his hand Cat thrust his staff towards the monster's chest. The beast moved to block the blow with his test but when it did it let out a booming noise. Where the tip of the staff had made contact with the creature's flesh it began to bubble and ooze. The creature stumbled back slapping at the bubbling deformity, it doing so made the bubbling issues grow.

"What did you do!" Ladybug ran up beside him her eyes wide under her mask, as the body the creatures seem to dissolve with painful shrieks.

Her partner plaintiff back cringing at his unintended handiwork "I wasn't planning to do that! But it seems to be working." He tried to look to her with a confident smile.

Ladybug gave a reassuring nod even though the hulking monster still thrashed it out in agony. Which still made her very concerned about the safety of anything that got caught in its path.

"Help!"

Ladybug and cat noir swung their heads to the sound of the panic shop keeper. The booze and metal beds that had made up the following to monsters had congealed together into a towering birdlike creature. Stomping around the older man while it's bear trap like beak snapped at something around it.

A chill ran up her spine as she finally saw but the monster was snapping at. A black winged butterfly that glittered with dark purple energy.

"We've got to stop it!" She shouted to cat running at the monster her yo-yo at the ready. Having a sense of looming dread seeing how eager the monster was to devour the Akuma.

She was too late however, between the jagged pieces of metal a black liquid tendril lashed out at the insect pulling it in to its mouth like an eager frog. The middle and use creature then began to shake violently as it made a motion like swallowing. Its neck twisting and bending as it looked miraculous holders.

Before their very eyes the creature began to shift in morph its soft gelatinous body becoming hard and crystalline and his jagged metal mouth becoming more pointed like the cone of an airplane. The monster then squatted down close to the road and charged at the two with a violent ferocity. Barely had time had to jump away when the creature then took to the sky darting around the sky of Paris.

"Where is it going?" Cat Noir looked up at the sky only to see the creature swooping down to divebomb them "Duck!" He shouted pulling Ladybug and himself flat against the street.

The jagged creature zip to low across the street, a breath away from scraping them with its beak.

Cat noir jumped to his feet as the crystalline bird ascended back up into the air "We've got to stop that thing before it skewers us!" He readied his weapon for the creature's next divebomb.

In a blink the monster was already falling towards him, with a swift movement he smacked at its needle tipped beak. The impact sent the monster careening off the path and on to the sidewalk with a sickening crack, the beast twitching and righting itself on to its feet in mere seconds.

"Luck charm!" The red suited heroine calling up an item to help them fight the monster. Then with a burst of pink energy a polka dotted slingshot and a small red and black marble appeared in her hand "uh?" She looked at the items with slight confusion.

Then looking over at the monster readying itself to take flight, she noticed a glowing purple crack on its lower stomach.

"That's it!" Taking aim, she shot the marble at the bird creature. The impact of the tiny sphere causing the cracks to grow the purple light growing violently a crossed the monster's front "Cat!"

"Oh, I see it." He answered her lunging for the monster embedding his staff into the gaping cracks. feeling the familiar strangeness that defeated the previous two monsters, he shoved his weapon past the monster's black armor until he heard the sound of sizzling liquid.

The creature then began to shriek and buzz as it stumbled and thrashed around, the armor that had once protected fall the way releasing an angry black smoke. Amidst the dark clouds and crumbling crystal, a small darkened butterfly flitted out completely unharmed.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug is snatched up the insect, using her yo-yo to purify it back to pure white "There you go butterfly." She bid it goodbye as it darted off into the sky. Then she went over to the two objects her luck charm had created "Miraculous Ladybug!" She tossed them into the air.

The eruption of bright pink or along with the swarm of ladybugs made quick work of the street the monsters had rampaged on. Cracked streets, overturned cars, and the store of the old man restored to the way they were as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, that was an experience." Cat said stretching his muscles out seeing that the fighting was over "That goo stuff was pretty scary when it swallowed that Akuma." He blinked with a nervous laugh "Not saying I was scared, I wasn't!"

Ladybug paid his last statement no mind and said "How is that even possible?" She looked down at her yo-yo and wondered she couldn't do the attack that she had done on the fish the night before.

Her thought was derailed as she noticed her Miraculous signaling that it would deactivate soon, a result of her using her Lucky Charm during the battle.

"Well talk about that later." She stated to Cat Noir before using her miraculous to swing herself as close to home as she could.

At that exact same moment Félix sat straight up his hands shaking what from a nightmare. He looked around at the moderate sized writing table, seeing that he must have dozed off doing an assignment that his tutors had given him. He reached for a bright orange drawing pad, a dream journal that the doctors had tasks him to do in hopes of the decoding memories as he slept. He stopped however, hearing a crash in the sound of labored breathing coming from the hall outside his room.

"Mr. Agreste!" He moves quickly to his host who appeared to be having trouble standing upright.

Gabriel Agreste stared at Félix with a dull expression "You." He stated matter-of-factly standing upright once more.

"Are you okay? Sir?" The blue-eyed teen looked at him with such genuine concern, it took the man by surprise, but only for a second.

"I'm fine, actually I needed to speak with you about something." Gabriel Agreste walked slowly to the guest bed room that Félix had taken up residence in.

"Yes sir."

It was a simple room the smallest out of the possible guestrooms the boy had to choose from, the only thing of note about it was the small balcony that overlooked the garden. It was so small that it hadn't actually been designed for anybody to stand on it for a long period of time.

Moving over to the writing desk Gabriel "What is this?" Seeing the cluster of papers with equations and outlines that looked familiar to him.

Félix's eyes started to the floor when Gabriel held up one of the papers to show him "Well you see, I overheard your phone call you last night and I was just trying to work out the problem on my own." He explained himself in a cell and passive tone.

"You did?" The man overlooked the papers once more within amused to look. "It seems to put quite a deal of effort into it. Sadly, if I were to use this plan, I'd be four months behind schedule and a couple thousand dollars in the red." Yet, he found it somewhat impressive he had the habit of keeping his phone calls brief. Therefore, this boy who had only been under his roof for such a short amount of time to figure out what he had been talking about was borderline remarkable.

"I'm sorry sir." Félix refused to lift his eyes from the ground.

"Don't be, you're just a child after all." Gabriel took the group of papers and deposited them in the nearby trashbin.

Félix watched the act of a blank expression before asking "What did you want to talk to me about Sir?"

"The bodyguard I've assigned to you has been telling me that during your walks you tend to drift towards the canals." Agreste told him with a serious tone "I believe the doctors and I have explained that is a bad idea. Is that true?"

"That is correct." Félix's tone and expression didn't change.

Concerned began to creep into Gabriel's stern expression "Why risk damage that could come from that? Your mind is like any other part of the body, you wouldn't tried to run a mile with a broken leg and until it's healed, would you?" He began to lecture the boy

Félix's passive gaze faltered "No, I just…"

"Just what?"

Félix looked up at his host anger twisting his features as tears welled in his eyes "Feel robbed. Sir. My entire life, everything that I am. It feels like it has been taken from me." His voice cracked as his stormy blue eyes met Gabriel's.

Gabriel then moved to Félix putting a hand on his shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "I can sympathize with you." He too, understood what it felt like to be robbed. "Even so, don't destroy your future in trying to reclaim the past. Like I mentioned before you are a child with your whole life ahead of you." He let go of him and moved out into the hallway "Let's continue this conversation in my office, I have something that might interest you."

Félix stared ahead into his room for a few seconds, before following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe transformed as Queen Bee stamped her foot impatiently "Come on! Let's get this meeting over with!" She tapped her foot anxiously as she stared at Ladybug "I have something important I need to do!" Her arms crossed is she stared at the other two superheroes on the roof beside her.

"Stop whining, you not the only one Carapace and I have some where we have to be." Rena Rouge said besides her rolling her eyes before looking at the green suited companion beside her.

Ladybug shook her head and sympathy "Sorry guys this is very important." She too was on a tight schedule though it was important to tell trio in front of her about the strange monster.

"What is it?" Rena Rouge with a more sympathetic tone.

"I wanted to wait for Cat." Ladybug said hesitantly before perking up "There he is!" She let out a relieved sigh as the feline superhero made his appearance.

"Sorry guys." Cat Noir gave a nervous laugh "I had something I needed to do, so, what's up?" He looked at the other three with expectation

Ladybug gave a small ground before saying "You know what's up."

Cat nodded before extending a hand to Ladybug "M'lady?"

"Fine." The red suited heroine groaned "Cat and I wanted you to be made aware that there is a new enemy in Paris."

"Someone besides Hawkmoth and his bubbies?" Carapace said with concern.

"We aren't that that it's even a person." Ladybug answered honestly.

Rena immediately snapped her fingers realizing something "This has to do with those metal and goo things that were on the news?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"It does." Ladybug gave a quick answer.

"The scariest part of it is that whatever the substances that creates those monsters, it can be akumatized." Cat Noir filled them in remembering how the amalgamation of metal in liquid had actively tried to swallow the butterfly.

Carapace cringed at the thought before saying "Oh, that is super bad."

Ladybug nodded in agreement before staying "You will need to stay on alert, just like Hawkmoth these monsters could strike at any time." Then pulled out her yo-yoing explained "Cat I have also discovered that our weapons will start to vibrate signaling we can destroy the monsters. It's very likely that other Miraculous's have this ability as well."

"Does that mean we get to keep our Miraculous is on us!" Queen Bee gave a little hop expectedly.

"No,no,no." Cat replied quickly, before stating "But you need to be ready in case we need you guys, and if you see one of the monsters and were not around make sure you get all the innocent people out of the way."

"Fine" Queen Bee pursed her lips her arms crossed thing with a grumpy huff "Can we go now?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other briefly before nodding. Then with a great deal of stealth and timing Ladybug went around to Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge and retrieved each of their Miraculouses before entering Fu's massage shop.

Marinette power down the her miraculous before handing back the other miraculous is to the old man. "Here's the Miraculous back." She said as he took them from her "You're sure you don't know anything about the monsters?"

The old man shook his head in denial as he put the miraculous back in their proper places "I wish I did, though this is not uncommon." He said turning back to her.

Marinette blinked and surprised then asked "How so?"

"Throughout history various entities, strange otherworldly beings have emerged out of nothing with the sole purpose of attacking Miraculous." Master Fu explained "There was one even intelligent enough to vocalize its desire."

"What did it want?" She hoped that if entities were smart enough to be communicated with, there might be a chance to dissuade it from causing any more damage.

Tikki had been silent for a brief moment finally spoke up "I remember that one Marinette, it wanted to eat a Kwami."

The air in the room went cold as Marinette took in that information. She couldn't imagine what type of force would want to devour an innocent Kwami let alone have the physical capability to do such a thing.

"Thankfully it was defeated before it could get to do that." The Kwami said trying to comfort her.

Marinette nodded and asked "So, this could just be an entity that needs to be defeated?"

"That may be the case, though it picked in an opportune time to appear." Master Fu nodded before moving to offer Marinette a cup of tea.

"Ah!"

Fu nearly dropped his cup at at Marinette's shocked sound "What's wrong?" Looking to see Marinette staring at the clock anxiously

"The time! I'm supposed to meet Alya and the others at the movies." She looked down at the elderly man with a great deal of nervousness.

With an understanding nod Fu waved her off "Get going, I'll try to find information on previous entities to see if there is an easy way of getting rid of it."

Marinette way goodbye to him as she made her way out the door "Thank you, Master Fu. Bye!"

"Bye." Fu responded before looking at a wall "Now where to begin?" He said somewhat lost in thought.

Meanwhile Marinette rushed through the streets today was the day and Dark Dance movie would be released in theaters and the school had been a buzz seeing it for the past few days. Therefore, she planned to go see it with Alya and some of her other friends. Though now she was sprinting down the sidewalk because the time she had planned to meet up with everyone was in about a matter of minutes.

Her hand quickly moved to her back to check to see if the book that Juleka had given her. She had managed to finish the first book in time to see the movie adaptation, and begrudgingly she liked the story. She couldn't help but feel that it wasn't really a supernatural romance at all, but instead Marinette couldn't help but think that the main characters love 'interests', were but personifications of her greatest desires and fears as she grew into adulthood. In a way she deeply related with the basket weaver's daughter that was the lead protagonist in the Dark Dance saga.

"Girl, we were about to go in without you." Alya called to Marinette as she approached the entrance of the movie theater "Chloe was here a few minutes ago saying that she had already seen midnight showing with her mon and how she had already preordered her seats for the one we're going to be in."

Taking deep breaths to slow her panting Marinette let out a "Sorry." Then looked realized that only Nino and Alya were waiting for her. "Where's Adrien?" She asked somewhat worried and relieved that she had managed to get to the theater before her crush.

Nino looked at his phone then answered "He texted me a few minutes ago, his is cutting a photo shoot short to go to this movie. His pops is probably holding him up."

Just then a familiar voice called from up the street "Guys over here!"

"Juleka, Rose!" Marinette smiled as her eyes growing wide seeing the rest of their group arriving "There you are Adrien!" She said seeing the blonde team a little shyly, but also slightly disappointed. When Alya extended the invitation to go to the movies and a group to Nino could then in turn extended it to Adrien she had hope that he would've brought along Félix.

"Everyone ready?" Rose said cheerfully as they approached.

"Yup." Marinette said cheerfully before pulling out the books she had brought with her "Here's your book back, Juleka."

Juleka gave a cheerful smile and took the book with a nod.

Now that the group was together, they went inside and watched the movie. I was bright and actioned film for a book that manly focused on romance and relationships. The movie induced characters and places that Marinette had remembered reading about in the first book. It made her wonder if she continued to read the books these things would make sense to her, or the people who made the movie only added them in to make the film more appealing.

"So, what did you guys think of the moive." She said when she exited the theater with her friends.

"It was okay." Nino said before getting a playful jab from Alya his saw past is in difference to the movie.

Adrien looked around the group sheepishly before saying "Not really my thing but they put a lot of effort in the soundtrack."

Juleka looked at her phone and then said "I have to say to wasn't boring, the movie didn't feel three hours long."

"Three hours!" Adrien seized up as he looked at the sky, what had once been a bright afternoon sky was already starting to tempt with color. His heart started to pound with panic "Man it's late, thanks for the movie guy!"

Before his friends could say another word, Adrien was already making his way home. His dad was being behaving a little bit off today, which Adrien hadn't considered a bad thing since he was allowed to go to and from the movie without an escort. Though the main restriction to that temporary freedom was that he would be back within two hours since he had believed that the movie was only can a last for as much as an hour and thirty. He scrolled through his phone, becoming very worried that he hadn't received any calls or text from anyone.

Rushing through the security gate and into his home he shouted "Hey dad, Nathalie I'm home!" He let his voice echoed in the entryway as a began to sink in that nobody was answering his call.

As his own voice faded from his ears, he realized that his house wasn't completely silent. Upstairs there was the sound of a piano playing from his room. As quietly as he could he sneaked up the stairs and made his way to the door of his room.

Peering in he saw Félix playing his piano, it unnerved him to see his doppelgänger in his room. Despite not going out today Félix was as dapperly dressed as the first day he arrived. There was also something in Félix's expression that made Adrien uneasy it was so dour and miserable and made his stomach flip. The uneasiness of the situation was only amplified by the seeming soft happy song he was playing on the instrument, moving his hands across the keys almost robotically.

The music died immediately as Félix looked up his eyes going why does he noticed Adrien. He stood up moving away from the piano as if he had committed the worst crime.

"This is my room." Adrien said entering his room but positioning himself in front of the doorway.

"Sorry." Was all the other boy could say.

Taking a slight bit of joy catching his rather stiff houseguest off-guard he smiled and asked "Where's dad?

Félix diverted his gaze to the floor "He left, something about work."

Now that Félix was standing up Adrien noticed that one of the sleeves of Félix's shirt was rolled up a bandage wrapped around his inter-arm. The bandage reminded him of a time when he was very young and needed to get his blood tested. He wondered if his dad had brought in a doctor to do the same thing to the other teen.

Without a word of warning Félix began to move towards the door, clearly planning to leave the room.

Adrien put a hand out to stop him and said "Don't go, since you're in my room. Let's talk."

"About what?" Félix is eyes seem glint of irritation.

"What do you do for fun cooped up in the house all day." Adrien asked his tone slightly teasing.

Félix gave a subtle the groan before saying "I'm not stuck in the house all day."

Adrien rolled his eyes at Félix's deflection of his question "Sure whatever, but what do you do."

The other blonde trained his gaze to something in the distance before saying "Well, Mr. Agreste keeps me busy with tutors."

"And do you find that fun?" Adrien scoffed at Félix's answer.

The other boy straightened his posturer to stand an inch taller than Adrien "What if I do?"

"I don't know, you just seem like the type of person who has other interests." Adrien shrugged secretly enjoying how he had mad the other teen uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" The adible hiss in the statement made Adrien "I get it, you want me gone." Félix's gaze turned from distant and icy to something truly glacial "If I had a choice I'd be where I belong right now, but I can't."

Adrien recognized the expression, it was uncanny to the one his father would give him when he did something that he had disapproved of. "I don't want you gone, I want you to be an actual person with a personality." He snickered enjoying that he had gotten such a rise out of the other teen "Seriously, I haven't seen you do anything that dad didn't tell you to do first."

With a sudden violent movement Félix pushed Adrien aside and stormed out of the room. The other teen giving off a hostile aura as he made his way out of Adrien sight.

Hearing the sound of the door of Félix his room Adrien smiled widely.

Plagg then appeared aside it Adrien narrowing his eyes and shaking his head "Smooth moves. You keep forgetting there's a chance that he might be living with you forever you now?"

At that moment Adrien didn't care instead of closing his door to his own room as he internally reveled in his perceived victory over his unwelcome and houseguest.

* * *

…

The night air Paris was cold and invigorating as Marinette swung around us Ladybug, the lights of the city of Paris glowed like candlelight as the moon shone down like a giant pearl. She felt so free like nothing could ever hurt her as she landed on top of a high rooftop she looked around and try to remember why she became Ladybug in the first place.

Feeling confident and satisfied with her nocturnal adventure she saw felt the need to return home. Though as she swung and retraced her steps back home, only to realize that she didn't recognize any of the streets. Looking up at the skyline it was in this day couple that she was still in Paris, but something was very wrong.

She made her way down to street level and try to reorient herself, only to see that the street was empty. It concerned her that nobody was out on the street at night, only empty storefronts that shone with warm light.

Ladybug turned around as she heard footsteps, rapid in quick footsteps. From the far end of the street a blur of a person approached with a startling velocity, blue streaks of lightning pouring out of their body. She managed to dodge as the stranger skidded to a stop their eyes and hair gleaming white as their deathly blue body shot of violent bolts of electricity.

The stranger narrowed its empty eyes at her as he readied himself to charge at her once more.

Ladybug readied her yo-yo to swing away from, only to be too late as the blue figure rammed himself against her, sending her flying into a wall. When she looked up to reassess herself however there was no wall as she had only been falling farther down the street. In front of her the electrified stranger stood still smirking at something behind her.

She looked up behind her to see a young man dressed in white and blue with a blue mask. From the mask till colored eyes stared down at her as he rested against an invisible wall. It struck her in that moment how similar this stranger was to Mine, one of the villains Hawkmoth had created, and her heart began to race.

Seeing how she was trapped on both ends she pulled out her yo-yo again to escape through the roof tops only for a voice to stop her in her tracks.

"Enough of the games LB." On the light post stood a girl adorned in gold and black, for second ladybug thought it might be Queen bee. But further examining the girl with her long blonde braid and how them black markings looked like musical notes her heart sank. "You're surrounded."

"Who are you people?" Ladybug said her gaze glancing around the trio.

"This isn't the time to play dumb." The girl who glittered with golden power looked down upon her. "Either you tell us what you want to know or will get it out of you the hard way."

Ladybug shook her head the sense of danger becoming heavy on her shoulders "I don't understand you guys to attacked me first."

"Where did he go LB?" The girl snarled pointing a flute down at her threateningly

"Who?" Ladybug asked before jumping away from a straight bolt of lightning the white-haired stranger shot at her "Ah!" She let out a shriek.

"Listen we are running out time!" The strange girl readied her flute as if she was going to play it "Tell us where he went!"

Understanding that no matter what she said it would be the wrong answer Ladybug best to launch past the electrified person and swing from another light post. The rush of hope made her feel light as she was launched into the air.

She was free!

She just needs to keep moving.

A short musical note dashed all her hopeful feelings. As with a mighty blast of golden power Ladybug was slammed to the ground once again.

"Do you want to put the world at risk again! For a stupid crush!" The girl dressed in gold and black approached her a stream of burning light pouring out of her flute like a sword. "I how many times you can screw up as a hero and a Miraculous still considers you worthy!" She pointed the light at ladybug's feet as the Mime like boy and the electrified blue stranger joined beside her.

"Stop!" Ladybug cried to her attackers "You're not making sense, who are you people?"

The trio said nothing, each of them seeming ready to use their powers to knock her down again if she tried to escape.

In a last-ditch effort she threw up her yo-yo "Lucky Charm!" She shouted hoping that her power would save her.

Yet nothing happened.

"Lucky…" She said halfheartedly as her yo-yo fell back into her hand.

The girl with the long braid shook her head disappointedly then raised up her magical flute as if to strike her.

"Help!" Her voice rang out in an empty Paris, a city filled with beautiful light but for some reason know people. "Cat! Somebody!" She didn't understand what was going on, if she didn't find help or outrun the trio after her. She could only imagine what would become of her.

Then with tears welling the corners of her eye's ladybug braced herself for impact of her attackers next strike.

"Black Hole!" A voice called out as a pillar of black energy sprouted up from behind her attackers.

Then in a flash all the lights went out as the wind began to whip around in a chaotic fashion. In the blank confusion ladybug felt herself being picked up by somebody and carried off against the section of the wind.

Ladybug tried to get her bearings "What!" Only to flinch as a stray bolt of blue lightning rose up just try to strike her rescuer. "Who are!" And the flash of light she saw cat ears poking out against blonde hair.

White cat ears.

As her rescuer began to rent of the darkness more and more of his features. Blonde almost platinum colored hair, a silvery white mask that distracted her from the color of his eyes and a snow-white suit with the dark fur trimming around the neck that led to a silvery piece of metal with writing on it that she couldn't decipher.

The most distracting feature was his tail, white and fluffy tail that moved about as he ran.

Her mind couldn't process the person she was who was holding her. "Let go of me! They're not chasing us!" She commanded.

The stranger dressed in white heard her commands and put her down gently at her feet. Then stepped back as he stared at her not saying a single word.

Ladybug examined him as well her eyes drifting down to one of his hands where the line of a familiar black ring stood out to her. "Who are you?" She asked him

The Stoic expression of the pale suited to hero turned into a frown as he said "I don't." He ran a gloved hand through his hair brushing up against his seemingly very real the cat ears "I don't know."

As strange as he was, at least he wasn't trying to attack her. "Is there something I can call you?"

A slight smile creep to cross his face "Perhaps one of your tears, so I could be born in your eyes, run down your cheek, and die on your lips." His facial expressions becoming more teasing as he continued "Or maybe I can simply be a to be a drop of your blood, so I could travel your body and sleep in your heart."

Ladybug looked away briefly as she felt her cheeks getting hot before turning back to him. "Okay! Cat Noir number two it is." She wondered if she should've said something like Blanc Cat or Cat Blanc seeing her rescuers pale coloration.

The not quite Cat Noir frowned and said "My apologies for being so forward." There seemed to be genuine sorrow in his response "I don't know how much time I have left to be with my lady luck."

"Lady…Luck." She wasn't sure if she was as fond as that nickname is how Cat Noir called her 'M'Lady' "Who are those people that attacked me?" She wanted to get to the bottom of her situation as soon as possible.

"Friends of yours?" He answered hesitantly his tail twitching "But you don't remember them."

"What you mean I don't remember!"

instead of giving an answer her feline themed hero wrapped her in a hug, bearing his face in her hair.

It startled her and she couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact.

"I've missed you much, my precious crimson gem." The white suited hero said his chest chattering as he fought against tears "If I was at my full strength, I would steal away all your troubles."

"Tell me what's going on." Ladybug begged, whoever this feline superhero was he clearly felt something for her. Was it a part of the things she didn't remember? Perhaps like how she was now partners with Cat Noir, this 'Cat' was also her partner at some point.

"When we meet again I will, until then." He said stroking her cheek with his gloved hand before tilting her face upwards towards his.

"Uh?"

Her voice was cut off as she saw the males face lower to hers, with the clear intent of giving her a kiss.

"Wait don't do that!" Marinette's eyes opened wide as the shock of her dream caused her to smack against the ceiling "Ouch!" She groaned covering her nose.

At the noise and shadow of pain the red Kwami appeared "Are you okay Marinette?" She asked to zipping around Marinette's head.

Marinette fell back on her pillow and rolled over "In the morning Tikki." She groaned and closed her eyes as she began to blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Give them back!" Félix bolted out of his room dressed in pajama bottoms and an undershirt. His hair was a ruffled as he glared out of his room at a fleeing Adrien "Adrien!" He shouted running after the other teen.

Meanwhile Adrien laughed a small stack of books tucked under his arm. "Caught me if you can fancy pants!" Adrien chuckled as he maneuvered between rooms. Always aware of his doppelgänger's footsteps echoing behind him.

"Stop!" Félix called out to him his irritation mounting.

With an agile turn Adrien jumped into his room and locked the door behind him before the other teen could reach him. He laughed as Félix began to pound on the door, part of him knew that he shouldn't be messing around with his doppelgänger but a part of him couldn't help it.

"Dude…" Plagg zipped over to Adrien shaking his head "I'm all for a little mischief but, did you have to try something this early in the morning." The Kwami giving an exaggerated yawn.

Adrien rolled his eyes before looking at the books he had taken. He got gotten up early to go to school, and out of curiosity noticed that Félix didn't lock his door, he then went inside and snooped around, taking the books only as a harmless prank.

It was only a coincidence that Félix managed to wake up just in time to see Adrien leaving his room. Starting this whole little cat and mouse chase in which, the mouse had obviously won.

"Adrien! This isn't funny!" Félix's voice growled through the door. "Adrien!" His nocking punctuating his voice.

Adrien growled rolled his eyes "Fine." He said through the door putting his hand on the doorknob "Step away from the door so I can get out."

Félix stepped away from Adrien's room and let out a sigh. He watched as the door open and Adrien stepped out into the hallway staring at the green-eyed boy with suspicion.

Adrien motion like he was going to hand back the books before his face splitting into a smile and bolting towards the stairs. At the corner of his eyes he noticed something that made him stop his descendants down the stairs. Félix instead of chasing him down the stairs, jumped off the indoor balcony onto the frist floor rolling to soften his fall before running up the stairs to him.

"This ends now!" Félix shouted looking up at him one hand gripped firmly on the stairs railing as he panted.

"Adrien! Félix!"

The startled voice of a female peers the room stopping the two boys cold.

"Nathalie."

"Ms. Sancoeur"

The two boys stared at Nathalie who stared at them with equal parts shock and anger as she stood in front of the front door "Adrien give me those books." The dark-haired woman held out and to Adrien her voice stern.

With a great deal of reluctance Adrien moved around Félix and handed the books to her.

She looked through the small stack of books and then to Félix and said "You threw yourself of the banister for these."

Félix did not respond just putting his hands behind his back and looking at the floor.

Adrien felt sorry for Félix, while he intended to make Félix uncomfortable. He didn't want the other boy to get in trouble either. "Listen I was just messing around." He tried to explain to his father's assistant

Nathalie shook her head narrowing her eyes "Save it for your father." She answered him sternly "Both of you, go to your room."

"But I need to get ready for school." Adrien objected his eye is widening as he saw his father enter the room.

Gabriel Agreste looked at his son disappointedly as he adjusted his glasses "If you have the time to risk our guest's safety, you can risk being late." He then shook his head at the two boys and said simply. "Rooms, both of you."

Adrien and Felix nodded and moved up the stairs silently. Each of them giving unwelcome and glares to the other as they moved out of sight and into their respective rooms.

A moment of silence passed as Nathalie "I don't know what has gotten into Adrien." She gave the stack of Félix his books to Gabriel "His school has never reported such behaviors. As for Félix however, this may be his true colors finally coming through."

Gabriel Agreste nodded take the stack rather disinterestedly "I accepted Adrien would start pestering the other boy, he's has been vocal with me about how he want's Félix out of the mansion." He looked through the set of books his eyes falling on a bright orange drawing pad and pulled it out of the stack. "This is Félix's dream journal, this is mostly likely why he was so volatile. He knows so little about himself, it scares him that I think that thought of Adrien opening in made him act out irrationally." He said more to himself then to his assistant "Ever with no secrets he behaves as if there's something he must hide." He placed the stack on a nearby surface, keeping the drawing pad separate from the rest of the books.

"Do you think that might make him useful." His assistant asked, referring to Hawkmoth and the necessity to retrieve the Ladybug and Cat miraculous.

"Very, his is usually so controlled, but there will be a time his anxiety and despair will be so great. It will become nearly impossible to deny him an opportunity to relieve his suffering." Gabriel smirked.

"That time maybe sooner than you think." Nathalie walked over to the front door and picked up a large envelope "The genetic tests your ask the doctors to conduct have arrived." She handed the envelope to him.

"I see." He took the envelope examining it carefully before stating "Did you look at the results?"

"No, sir." She shook her head.

Gabriel examined the envelope, throughout the course of his relationship with Emilie he never doubted her faithfulness to him. Though there was something familiar about Félix that made him require the doctors to compare the amnesiac boy's DNA again is his own and Adrien's.

"Even if Félix isn't biologically related, there will still be a decision on what will need to be made on what to do with him long term." Nathalie reminded Gabriel, the buzz that Félix had created had not yet died it down and the public were anxious to know what would become of the boy.

Gabriel's frown deepened at the thought, he knew the public would frown if he just kicked Félix out without finding a permanent place for the boy.

A noise from the second floor echoed down cutting off Gabriel's train of thought, punctuated by a loud animal like growl.

Gabriel and his assistant looked at each other before heading towards the source of the noise. The noise becoming more violent and loud as they approached Félix his room.

With uneasiness Nathalie "Félix, what was that noise?" She called for him through the door.

There was no response from Félix, instead the noise became more violent. Crashes in the sound of something large shifting behind the door was a cause for concern the for the two adults.

"Answer! Or we're coming in." Gabriel Agreste called out to Félix threateningly.

Félix answered Gabriel his voice barely even study as he called to the door "Stay out! Don't come in!"

Gabriel swung open the door, disregarding Félix's words. Inside the guest room was in ruin, the majority of the floor space being taken up by a massive scruffy feline the size of a panther. The creature's gray fur sticking up in patches as it stared at Félix who was standing up on the writing desk. "Félix." He said this time a little quieter.

Nathalie seeing the hideous creature that was in the room with Félix, she pulled out her phone and quietly tried to contact the bodyguards.

With a frantic look Félix glanced at the two adults, before his eyes fell downwards watching the gigantic cat's ears twitch clearly hearing the door open. Then slower this time his blue eyes look to Gabriel, looking for any support that the adult man could offer.

Gabriel nodded saying gently to Félix "Everything is going to be okay."

The furry beast sniffed the air, it's tail spasming as it turned to the doorway. The cat let a hiss seeing the adults bright orange eyes staring at them threatingly, while yellow fangs perturbed from its maw has it admitted a low noise.

The monster let a low yowl as the bodyguards pushed their way into the room, the two professional guards tackling the creature. Grappling with the massive furry beast as it thrashed and hissed and their grasps.

"Jump!" Nathalie shouted to Félix who stood watching the confrontation completely stunned.

With a sharp inhale of breath Félix jumped down from the table and ran past the fight, to the two worried adults that were waiting for him outside of the room. He looked up to Gabriel and Nathalie with relief, though his eyes held an unmistakable shade of fear.

A massive roar shook through the mansion, and despite the ringing of his conscience telling him not to. Félix looked back into his room, seeing the monster get to his feet as a tiny white and blue cat fell from its body.

"Cats?!" Félix let out a scream at the realization of what had become of the two bodyguards that had saved him. He stumbled back in fear and confusion at the monster's bizarre power.

Gabriel quicker to realize the danger of the situation grabbed Félix by the arm and began to pull the teen to Adrien's room. He needed to take his son and Félix somewhere were the monster could not harm them.

The giant cat squeezed itself out of the doorway and into the hall, letting out another disgusting howl was it did.

"Ms. Sancoeur!" Félix let out a cry as he looked behind him seeing Nathalie who had been running just behind them be turned into a calico kitten.

Gabriel slammed open the door, making Adrien dropped his schoolbag on the floor as he entered.

Startled Adrien began to say "Hey dad, listen I-"

Gabriel released Félix his arms and shouted to his son "Not the time for that!" Then spun around and pushed the door shut and something heavy thudded against it.

Adrien glanced to his father and Félix who was breathing quickly. "What's going on!"

"There is a monster outside! It's-it's turning everyone into cats." Félix explained to clearly panicked.

"How did a monster get in the house !"

A shadow shifted behind Adrien and the room turned to see that just behind another giant cat. Orange with glassy blue eyes it pressed its weight against the glass, making it shatter effortlessly as it climbed into the room.

"Boys! Get behind me!" Gabriel said moving between the monster and the two boys.

The orange furred monster instinctually hissed and howled a Gabriel. The light around the man began to distort and shimmer as he began to shrink and was transformed into a fluffy white cat.

"Dad!" Adrien shouted and instinctively picked up the white cat that once was his father. "Stay away from us you freaky furball!" He shouted before running up up the stairs to the balcony in his room hoping the stairs were too narrow for him to follow.

Félix with little other choice in the situation was right on Adrien's heels. The moment they made it to the balcony landing the bedroom door smashed open and the second gigantic gray cat squeezed itself into Adrien's room.

The two gigantic cats yowled and hissed at each other before batting each other aggressively with their paws. The monsters circled around each other backs arched and first sticking up like needles clearly unhappy to see each other.

"Félix, hey listen." Adrien said to Félix as his dad and now cat squirmed in his arms "I'm sorry for how I've been behaving towards you." He felt like it he had to say something before the monsters noticed them and then they'd only be saying meow.

To Adrien's surprise Félix shook his head "No need to apologize, it's only natural." He said quietly for the monsters not to hear "You were an only child to a single father, I'm sure you felt very threatened when I came into your life." His blue eyes looked up into Adrien's green with earnestness "I just want to let you know that no matter how strange my predicament may be, just remember that it's not happening to make you miserable."

Adrien looked down at the gigantic cats that were still having their standoff, his eyes drifting to his schoolbag where he had put his Miraculous. Even though it might mean revealing who he was to his father and look like there was a chance that if he moved quickly enough, he could get a hold of his miraculous and transform. "Hold dad." He handed the cat to Félix, before heading down the stairs.

The orange cat noticed him the moment he got to their level, letting out a hiss and warning.

Disregarding the monster Adrien lunged for his backpack only for the orange cat to bat him away. As he skidded to the floor he changed into a black and white tuxedo cat.

The gray monster seeing an opportunity lunged at the gigantic orange cat. The two monsters tumbling out of the window continuing their fight to the ground below.

"Adrien!" Félix rushed to the problem cat body of Adrien squeezing the cat Gabriel like a plush toy.

Unable to breathe the white cat in Félix's arms squirmed away and jumped over to the bedroom door.

"Mr. Agereste, wait!" Félix follow the white cat into the hall and watched it bat the calico cat on the nose with his paw before disappearing downstairs.

Félix watches the calico cat as it lazily looked at him before following Gabriel's cat form down the stairs. He was going to follow them, before a ringing of the phone stopped him in his tracks. He turned back to Adrien schoolbag on the floor was emitting the sound of a cell phone ring.

He picked the bag up looking through all the compartments for the phone, cat Adrien watching him curiously. Félix then managed to find the phone and one of the side pockets and answered it "Hello?" He said shakily.

"Adrien! You're alright!" A male a male voice responded with a relieved and excited tone.

Félix frowned and then answered the voice "Sorry. This isn't Adrien, who is this?"

A gasp came from the other line "Well, you sound just like him over the phone. It's Nino, is this Félix? What happened Adrien?"

Félix grimaced and held his phone down to Adrien. The cat the other teen had become promptly padded over to the phone and let out a meow into the microphone.

"Oh no!" Nino's voice blared from the phone's speaker.

Félix held his phone up to his ear and said "Two gigantic cats attacked the mansion, and they turned everybody into cats."

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine. Ladybug and Cat Noir will handle this situation." Nino said trying to comfort Félix.

"Ladybug…" Félix echoed his voice distant.

From Nino's side of the call female voice began to speak in the background "Hey sorry to hang up on you, just stay calm okay." Nino spoke over the voice abruptly before hanging up the call.

"Wait don't-!" Félix said, but it was too late.

With an over exaggerated sigh Félix fell down onto Adrien's bed. He felt so useless and the situation and even though he had no hand in creating the monsters that attacked the mansion, he felt somewhat guilty as well.

The sound of rustling transformed his sorrowful thoughts into irritated ones "What are you doing Adrien!" He sat up to look at the cat that was poking its head in the open schoolbag.

Cat Adrien poked his head out the schoolbag in with a flick of his pod sent something skittering across the floor.

Félix set watched the skittering object stop by the bed "A ring? Do you want me to pass it back to you?" He picked up the black ring bouncing it in his hands a few times as he tried to study the cat's expression. "I don't get it! What's so special about this piece of jewelry?" Then out of curiosity he put the ring on.

Plagg zipped out of the ring letting out a big yawn before turning to Félix "Well, hello! You're definitely not Adrien." The dark-colored spirit examined him with interest

"Another cat!" Félix ran his fingers through his hair at the sight of the Kwami.

"Hey! Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not a cat, I am a Kwami!" Plagg zipped around in a circle before getting up in Félix's face "Call me Plagg."

Félix shook his head and then looked down to Adrien and said "Do you see this thing!" His voice cracking slightly.

The black Kwami looked down at Adrien and gave a short laugh "Oh, there's Adrien, I guess without figures he needs a substitute." He teased and looked at Félix expectantly.

"Substitute? For what?" Félix crossed his arms defensively.

"To save the day dummy. An entity used its power to make those monsters, you've got a cleanse and defeat it's host if you want things to go back to normal." He explained to Félix.

"I don't think…" Félix began to object

"Oh, stop being a fraidy cat!" The Kwami shouted at him.

Adrien let out a meow at Plagg's behavior and tilted his head.

"Why are you complaining. I'm just trying to give him a little encouragement."Plagg rolled his eyes before returning his focus on Félix "Listen, Paris and danger and they're expecting a Cat Noir, not saying that you will actually turn into him… But it's worth a shot."

"Wait you want me to be a substitute superhero?" Félix gave an exasperated look as he put his palm to his forehead "Oh, please let this be a cat related nightmare."

"Well if it's a nightmare then you won't have to worry about the consequences. Just say 'claws out' and It'll activate that ring you're wearing." Plagg said encouragingly but gave a mischievous chuckle.

"Okay then." Félix held out his hand to the Kwami "Plagg, Claws out!"

Plagg then spiraled into the ring and Felix transformed into cat noir. Adrien hop on all four paws seeing the successful transformation, Félix's Cat Noir form was nearly exact to his own bell and all.

Félix looked at his costume and pressed then looked behind him and his face turned a shade paler "I have a tail! It's a real tail!" He grabbed the furry tail as it wiggled in his hand ends then released it like a snake. He brushed his fingers through his messy hair and paused where his ear should be "Where did my ears go!" He then touches the top of his head where furry ears twitched, poor Félix looked like he would faint.

Adrien let out a meow and shakes his head, it was clear that Félix wasn't one hundred percent perfect replacement for himself. It would seem like he would need to help the other teen through the motions of being a superhero. Then with a mighty leap the jumped upon Cat Noir's shoulder and let out a disgruntled murmur.

Félix calm down and looked at the cat on his shoulder "Okay. Now what do I do?" He asked Adrien as if he would be able to answer him as a cat.

Adrien meowed and pointed to the shattered window where the two monsters had fallen out from. Indicating that Cat Noir needed to follow them and stop them from turning anyone else into felines.

With a nod Cat Noir walked over to the open window "Got it." He felt the wind flow through his messy blonde hair as he stared out into Paris "Let's go save the day." He smiled to Adrien.

 **(AN: sorry for such a late update, I hope this chapter update makes up for it. I'm still having to get through the latter part of my schooling this semester, and I been very busy. Though if you want to leave a review, or PM me I'll do my best to get back to you I love receiving advice and suggestions from all you readers. BTW sense there's going to be a Félix introduced in season three of miraculous, I just wanted to clarify that the version of Félix I'm using for this fanfiction is from the PV/quantic kids' universe.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien clung to Félix's shoulder as best as he could, the other young man was moving at such a reckless speed that it was hard for him to cling to the shoulder in the form he was trapped in. He knew that being Cat Noir enhanced his speed and agility, but because this was Félix's first time using the Miraculous, he moved dangerously over the rooftops.

Claws barely scratching the suit he clung to he let out loudest meow he could, so he wouldn't fall off and be forgotten.

"Sorry." Félix stopped abruptly his cat ears twitching as he looked at Adrien.

Adrien scrabbled up Félix's shoulders and batted him on the head of his paws.

"Calm down, just because the ears and tail are real doesn't mean I understand you!" Félix picked up the cat that was Adrien and looked him in the face "I'm following the mess the monsters left. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Tail twitching Adrien nodded.

"Good, at least I'm doing that part of being a superhero correct." Félix gave a nervous smile. "But what do, I do once I find the monsters?"

Adrien shook and tilted his small furry head, unused how to communicate with the current Cat Noir in his state. His eyes went wide a he saw Ladybug and another familiar green suited hero approached them. His small furry body felt hot with embarrassment as he the realization of his situation set in.

"Cat!" Ladybug called to the Cat Noir that holding the black and white cat.

The two boys turned to her, Adrien squirming and yowling as he saw Ladybug.

"Ladybug." Félix smiled at the red suited heroine, remembering how she had saved him a couple night before "It's so nice to see you again." He moved to hold out his hand then frowned remembering that he was still holding onto Adrien.

"I'm so glad those cats didn't get to you." Ladybug gave a relieved smile, but then nervously crossed her arms "Queen Bee and Rena, didn't make it."

"It looks he did." Carapace corrected her noticing the movement of cat noir is ears and the subtle flick of his tail.

Ladybug blinked and examined the ears and tail for a long moment before stating "At least it suits him." She made an amused sound and looked at the cat in his arms "Who's your little friend."

"Someone that was person." Félix said bluntly unsure if Adrien would be comfortable and having the fact that he was now the tuxedo cat in his arm was revealed to the two heroes.

Adrien looked up at Félix, while the other boy hadn't essentially lied. It frustrated him that the other boy didn't come out and state the facts, it's not like the other miraculous holders were aware of who he was.

"Well their safe now." Ladybug said taking Adrien out of Félix's arms.

Adrien's Body when stock still as his heart nearly stopped. He was so happy and nervous to be held by his crush he was half purring half muttering.

"Hi where going to have leave you here." Ladybug gave a cheerful tone, as if she was talking to an actual cat. "We got to stop the monsters so you can turn back." Then sat him down on the roof.

Adrien gave a cheerful meow, oblivious to ladybug's intention to leave him behind. His tail swished back and forth and is ears flattened as he watched her take out her yo-yoing swing away.

"We saw them heading to the park." Carapace told Cat Noir before following ladybug who was leading the way "Come on Cat." He called to the feline superhero.

Félix looked to carapace in the cat that was left on the roof.

Adrien let out a meow to get the others boys attention gesturing slightly with his pod to go on with the other two heroes.

Given the reluctant nod Cat Noir went off with Carapace and Ladybug. Running after them on the rooftops with a greater speed and ease that he had when Adrien was hanging from his shoulder.

Adrien let out a house and pot around in a circle trying to figure out what to do, is ears picking up realizing that there was so much at the other boy didn't know about being a superhero. He let out a meow to call Félix back, but realized it was too late and began to search for a way off the rooftop.

Meanwhile the trio of superheroes made their way to a rooftop over Place des Vosges. The park was a cluttered mess from the two monsters continuous battle, a few stray cats which were once innocent people hid in the carousel or the remains of smashed benches.

In the center of the park stood the two massive felines yelling and hissing at each other in a vocal standoff. The monster's fur stood up like needles tails trashing and turning up dirt as they waited for the others to give an opportunity to strike.

"So, what's the plan." Cat Noir said seriously grabbing his staff.

Ladybug tilted her head, examining Cat Noir for a second time. She couldn't help but think his demeanor was off, he seemed a lot colder and down to business that she was used to. Sure, he now partially more cat than he already was, but he didn't even try to make light of the fact or brush it off as something he meant to do.

Then she looked down at the giant furry monsters and said "Well if the whole team was here, we'd spilt them up and purify them with our Miraculous." She rubbed her chin as she pieced a plan together "Though with only the three of us."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to piece together the best plan of action.

Ladybug's eye is opened wide as a plan illuminated "Cat!" She turned to her feline themed partner.

Cat noir is ears flicked clearly hearing her, but not turning his head to look at her. "Yes Ladybug?" He answered his eyes still focused on the giant cats his weapon at the ready.

"Uh." Ladybug said briefly taking back how the black suited hero didn't even say 'M'Lady', she would've welcomed the change if it wasn't for the rest of his uncharacteristic behavior "I need you to distract and heard the monsters, once you move them into place." She continued explaining her plan with a shake of her head "Carapace will use Shell-ter to briefly trap the cat, then I'll finish the job."

Cat Noir blinked his mouth pulled into a stern line as he finally looked at her "So, you asking me to heard two giant fighting cats." He restated her plan in such a blunt term it made it almost sound ridiculous.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she stood up straighter and said "Of course." Watching him suspiciously

Cat Noir nodded readying himself to jump down to confront the two monstrous creatures. Then briefly looked at the other two heroes as if expecting to be given a signal on when exactly to strike.

Carapace misinterpreting the other male heroes' actions as nervousness stated "Don't worry I'll jump right in and use my shield." Pulling out his green shield to indicate that he had Cat Noir's back.

With a nod Cat Noir jumped rolling on the grassy dirt of the park before jumping to his feet effortlessly running directly out the two giant cats.

The monsters who had it their attention fully concentrate on each other turned to acknowledge the hero's approach, each of them letting out menacing hisses and the yellow walls toward him away. As if the two monsters are trying to tell the feline superhero that he was not welcome in their fight.

Cat Noir extended his staff in a defensive position mimicking a hostile hiss. The two monsters looked at him confused taking a slight step back the menacing postures they took only becoming more defined. The orange and gray monsters looking at him confused as they tried to position themselves in a way in which they both were watching cat noir but also each other.

Carapace slapped his forehead "Did he just hiss at them?" Laughing slightly cat noir's behavior.

"I'm not surprised I heard Cat purr once." Ladybug said unimpressed, still slightly suspicious about her partner's behavior.

Cat took a step forward, the feline monsters doing the same in response. Though when he tried to repeat the action the orange monster launched towards him teeth bared and claws extended.

With fluid movement he rolled under the attacking creature. Then using his staff turned around to kick the hind legs of the monster making tumbled to the ground.

The gray cat brought itself low to the ground readying to pounce on the black suited hero who had his attention focused on the orange feline.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said abruptly to Carapace not wanting Cat Noir to get hurt and completely turned into a cat.

The gray furred monster launched at Cat Noir letting out a bloodcurdling yowl as its massive paws struck him in the shoulders making him fall face first to the ground.

Feeling is weight shift in his face falling towards the ground he clenched his green hand to assist in screen and "Black Hole!" As he punched the ground a shock wave of energy cracking before warping the dirt of the park into a perfect circular dark hole.

Ladybug and Carapace froze as they saw the monster and Cat Noir fall into the black circle as a complete duplicate appeared a few feet in the air tossing the two out for closing up with a disconcerting pop.

"Whoa!" Carapace said running over to Cat Noir who was staggering to his feet the monstrous feline seeming dazed by falling into and tumbling out of nothing.

Felix looked around blinking at the two monsters in the two other heroes. Then he looked up to his hand a dark swirling cloud of black energies still snaked along his fingers.

Ladybug shook her head recalling the new ability her partner had just pulled off "Cat when you learn to do that?" She asked remembering her dream in which a similar feline superhero used a move by the same name.

The green suited hero also gave a curious look pulling out his shield readying block an attack from the feline monsters.

"Uh?" Is all Cat Noir could mumble out with a confused huff, completely unaware that the bazaar move wasn't something he could normally do.

His hand felt heavy with the power that that still swirled around it.

Seeing the giant gray cat was still stumbling around confused, Ladybug went over to it feeling her yo-yo pulse of the power that she knew would change it back to the way it was before. Holding out her weapon it opened in a bright way engulfed the monster, the cat letting out a startled pain yell as it was briefly blinded. Dark oozes like tendrils began to swirl out from the monstrous form of the cat shrinking and burning off in the bright light.

Across the park the orange furred monster began stalk towards Ladybug letting out an angry growl as it ready to pounce.

Carapace moved readying his shield between the monster and the red suited heroine.

The cat how others simply jumped over carapace its back claws scraping against the green shield, making the turtle themed hero stumbled backwards.

Cat Noir's is hands clenched into fists "Dark Storm!" He shouted as he ran thrusting his ring hand out a black vortex of destructive energy tunneling out of it.

The orange cat was struck by the black blast of energy for lawn sending it back against the brick wall that surrounded the park. It let out a distressed yell of pain as the energy moved around it and continued to burrow on through the brick wall and out into the street.

"Cat!" Ladybug turned around to see the second and more devastating move her partner had used against the feline.

Her yo-yo closing up, the gray furred monster completely disappearing and, in its place, a matted old cat slept peacefully on the ground. "We want to purify the monsters not kill it!" She chastised her partner and moving to help the other hero to his feet.

"Didn't mean to." Cat Noir looked to his miraculous a ring with confusion, the green paw print symbols seeming dimmer than it was when he first transformed.

There was a rustling noise as the three of heroes turn to look at the orange furred monster which was getting to its feet. It let out an angry raw as it bounded towards them like a really runaway truck things and claws at the ready to tear at the hero who had struck it.

"I got you!" Ever said holding his shield up in the air "Shell-ter!" He shouted as a green dome materialized around the three.

"Thanks Carapace." Ladybug said, as the orange monsters scratched and growled with a feral fury at the dome. Her yo-yo once again pulsing signaling her to ready the ability that would remove the substance that was corrupting the cat it possessed.

The monster circled the dome as it sharing it yelling and hissing at the three who were inside. Its eyes trained on Cat Noir occasionally smacking against the impenetrable barrier to get at him.

"Now!" Ladybug shouted as the barrier was released completely. Her yo-yo opening up one's more as the white light poured out of it, even brighter than before. The monster shrinking and returning to a pudgy orange tabby with very little resistance.

The park the people had turned the cats returned to their original forms clapping and cheering at the heroes who had saved them from the dueling monstrosity. The trio waved and smiled as a group of thankful civilians that were approaching them.

"Félix!"

His cat ears flicked tearing his name, still as cat noir he tried to look about the crowd as nonchalantly as possible. Then he got the form of Adrien hanging back towards a nearby alley way. The young man gesturing to his finger, then beckoning Félix over with rapid frantic movements.

Félix looked to his ring finger, the paw print insignia flickering like a dying candle. He realized that his time to be a superhero was limited, and rapidly approaching its end. With little effort he leaped over the crowd and began to make his way towards Adrien.

"Cat! Don't go!" Ladybug said breaking her way through the crowd a concerned matter breaking through the group of civilians.

"Yes?" He turned to look back at Ladybug "It's about not following through with your plan, I'm sorry." He apologized in an earnest whisperer.

The apology Ladybug stop in her tracks, she honestly didn't think there was anything to apologize for. Then with a quick shake of her head she recovered and got up close to Cat Noir staring him up into his face before reaching up and rubbing his ears.

Félix closed one eye trying to hide his reaction to her intensely rubbing his ears "W-what are you?" His tail twitched as he stared down at her contemplative face.

"There's still real." She said narrowing her eyes are examining of his ears getting more intense and deliberate "Everybody else turned back into humans once we purified the cats." She continued to run that his ear is as if expecting them to disappear if she rubbed them hard enough "So why haven't you turned back to normal yet?"

The greatest civilians, Carapace, and Adrien who was hidden stared at the two with varying reactions. From amusement to anger to outright confusion the entire park seems to come alive with the vocal input of anyone who saw them.

"You see." Félix glanced in the crowd and then to the fading insignia on his Miraculous. "My apologies, gotta go!" Then as gently as he could move her arms away from his head, before bolting at full speed out of the park and onto one of the rooftops.

Adrien worried what would happen when the miraculous power down and where his look-alike would end up brand after him as fast as he could. Thankfully, Félix did not go that far from the park fully returned to normal from being Cat Noir, panting against the wall of a nearby side street.

"Dude to be honest and say that I'm straight up jealous." Adrien chuckled though there was a hint of honesty to his words. "She never did that when I was Cat Noir, and I purr!"

"Yeah…" Félix said of the stony expression taking off the ring "Catch." He tossed it to Adrien as if it was making his skin burn.

Adrien caught the ring "Thanks for, saving the day." He blinked realizing something "Man, now that you use the Miraculous there's so much, I've got explain to you." In a way he was super excited that he finally had someone to share his secret was. Along with the fact that there were now two Cat Noir meant that they could keep Hawk Moth on his toes since it was clear that the other boy had an entirely different set of abilities than him.

"Sure, just let me catch my breath." Félix panted bending over slightly.

"Are you alright?" Adrien watched Félix's face turned pale, the other boy was gasping as if he was trying to catch his breath underwater. "You're shaking."

With deep labored huffs Félix crossed his arms "I'm-I'm fine." He managed to croak out before wobbling, his blue eyes suddenly becoming unfocused.

Adrien reached out to steady him, feeling the other young man pulse beating erratically as he held in by the arms.

"Félix!" Adrien shook the blue-eyed boy, trying to keep him conscious "Félix!"

At the moment the shadow of two routines that Adrien recognized appeared in the alley.

"Marinette! Nino!" Adrien called to his two friends, grateful that someone was in earshot.

Marinette nearly dropped the small bag she was holding as she noticed the two boys "What happened?" She asked as Nino stood dumbstruck.

Félix tried to push away from his look alike but only managed to give a feeble cough as he leaned in even more. Sweat forming a cost his forehead as he fought to stay conscious.

"Call an ambulance!" Adrien said his eyes looking about as he noticed a growing crowd "Something's wrong with Félix!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The light of the sun shined paly in the hospital room, Adrien and his father standing by the hospital bed. Félix laying on the white mattress staring up at the ceiling his eyes distant as if daydreaming. There was a still mournful silence, as none of the three in the room spoke to each other.

A flicker of sorrow moved a crossed Gabriel Agreste's face, before he reached down to take Felix's hand. "The doctor said you'll be able to return tomorrow in the morning." He said to the older teen.

"That great." Félix responded his tone not matching his words. His body not seeming to respond to the older man's touch.

There was a moment of pain that filled the man's eyes as he seemed lost in thought. The sound of a phone buzzing startling him. "I have to take this call." He released Félix's hand as he looked at the caller ID "We'll talk later." He said his fatherly tone becoming cold and professional.

Felix's eyes finally looked to his benefactor and temporary guardian "Yes sir." He said almost robotically as he watched Gabriel leave the room.

As his father left Adrien shifted awkwardly making sure the two were completely alone "So." He began to speak looking at Félix expectantly "What do you think?"

The other teen's blue eyes narrowed on him suspiciously "About what?"

"You know." Adrien made a nonchalant circular motion with his hand. "Using the Miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Félix repeated anger and confusion tinting the word.  
Adrien let out a nervous chuckle as his eyes narrowed in concern "Do you not remember?"

Félix gave a slow blink before shaking his head, confirming that he had no memory of using the Miraculous.

"Ha!" Adrien let out a laugh to hide his shock "That's great I was just testing you." He hated to lie to Félix, but something about the other teen not being able to remember being Cat Noir made his skin crawl ever so slightly.

The other blonde-haired boy watched Adrien's reaction, his eyes narrowing even more as he grew suspicious.

"What do you remember?" Adrien asked trying to defuse the situation.

"You and dad turned into cats." Félix closed his eyes doing his best to recall what had happened "Then I fainted?" He blinked his eyes open once more as if he wasn't entirely sure that was correct himself.

"Dad?" Adrien questioned more caught off guard by the simple word then all the things that the other boy couldn't remember.

Félix is expression faltered at the realization that what he said "Mr. Agreste." He quickly corrected himself "Sorry." Then apologized.

Adrien's mind swam with conflicting thoughts and feelings "I'm gonna let you rest." He said curtly heading out of the room "See ya'."

Feeling as if his skin was being stepped on by thousands of tiny insects Adrien nervously jumped to the nearest visitor restroom in the hall. He took several deep breaths before slipping on the miraculous ring. "Plagg."

"What?" The Kwami emerged from the ring of a yawn, still slightly exhausted from the earlier battle.

Adrien paced the small restroom "He doesn't remember! Why doesn't he remember?" He gave a harsh whisper to the spirit.

"Chill it dude." Plagg shook his head slightly disappointed by a Adrien's reaction "It's merely a side effect from using my Miraculous wrong, he'll recover in time."

"What you mean side effect?" Adrien stopped to his back and forth movement "How can you possibly use a Miraculous wrong." The thought of it didn't sit right with him, the more you focused on it the more he was worried that he would end up like Félix or something similar would happen to him.

Plagg seeing Adrien's distress but a pod to his chin as he tried to think of the best way to calm him down "Think of it as climbing a ladder." He began to explain "You are really good, and even though you started at the bottom rung you're climbing up safely, but are moving up at a fast pace." He gave a zip and patted the tip of Adrien's nose "Félix on the other hand instead of climbing up the ladder like a normal person, jumps up a few rungs." Then preemptively rolled his large green eyes "Sure, it made him powerful, but because he wasn't going up the ladder safely, when the Miraculous deactivated it was the equivalent of falling off it."

"And the Miraculous hurt him?" Adrien narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece everything together "By taking his memory of being Cat Noir?"

"More or less, if I had more time with him eventually the side effects will stop." Plagg said almost relieved "Though I think it's best for the both of us that he doesn't remember."

"Maybe it is." Adrien said almost guiltily, he could only imagine the types of conflicts in trouble that could happen if Félix was aware of the Miraculous. His memory reset was good enough for him to be a substitute, and as long as Adrien kept the need for a substitute sparingly it really was probably a benefit.

Though, there was a new problem that crept into his mind at that conclusion.

"Plagg?" He called up for his Kwami.

"What?" Plagg tilted his head.

"You think Félix's amnesia, may have come from a past experience when he used a Miraculous wrong?" Adrien swallowed the theory seeming all too possible, but due to Félix's condition Plagg was the nearest reliable source of information.

"Well." The catlike spirit let out a long drawl "I really doubt it, no Kwami worth their powers would willingly let that misuse happen." He answered "Plus, that type of memory loss would take a long time." His tone indicating that to be the only conclusion before he let out a fake cough and whispered "Or a lot of misused Miraculous powers at once." Under his breath.

"Okay, okay." Adrien said not hearing Plagg's last few words, moving to unlock the bathroom door. "You said the Miraculous power is like climbing a ladder? Then when will I be able to use that black hole move?"

"Umm." Plagg crossed his arms taking on a more mischievous tone "At the rate you've been going, five years tops." He answered.

"What no fair." Adrien was sure that the battle against Hawk Moth would be over by the time he went off to a university.

That meant he might not be able to use the powers his look-a-like had.

The Kwami simply gave a shrug disappearing as Adrien opened the door. Outside Adrien noticed a crowd of familiar faces crowded in the guest waiting area.

"Ms. Bustier, guys." He called to his classmates and literature teacher "Mr. Damocles?" He said noticing that his headmaster was among them.

"Oh, hello Adrien." His cheery teacher smiled as she noticed him.

"What's the whole class doing here?" He asked walking closer to him.

"We saw on the news that after Ladybug and Cat Noir saving and fixing the city, that Félix ended up back in the hospital."

"We all made get well gifts." Marinette piped up from the group of students holding a box of macaroons.

"That's so nice." Adrien tried to keep a cheerful tone as he began to notice all his classmates holding some type of gift box or bag.

"Speaking of nice things." Mr. Damocles said stroking his beard "We need to talk to your father, where is he?"

"Uh." Adrien looked around "He went to take a phone call, I'm sure he'll come back."

"Well we wait out here for him." Ms. Bustier said maintaining her pleasant tone "Why don't you introduce your class to Félix."

Seeing the expected faces of all his classmates Adrien obliged, leading the class into Félix's room. The large amount of new faces causing Adrien's look-alikes face to pale and cause vocal confusion among nurses who were trying to navigate the halls outside of the room.

"and this is Marinette." Alya said after several minutes of volunteering to introduce everyone to the teenage boy in the hospital bed "The only one that's not here is Lila, but she said she be here soon."

Félix who went from concerned to now looking exhausted stared at Marinette a lot longer than the other students in the group "Have we met before?"

Marinette blushed out of nervousness and said "Yes, you visited my family's bakery."

Félix gave a nod to, seeming to be satisfied with the answer before looking at the group of teenagers out large "Thank you for the gifts everyone." He said to them.

All students responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm at Félix's thank you.

"That's not all." Chloe said probably, as if the whole event had been her idea.

"What else you could you have gotten him." Adrien looked at the pile of gifts with unease, genuinely uncomfortable by the amount of attention his doppelgänger was getting.

"We wanted to talk to you this morning, but after the monster attack it was decided sooner was better." Sabrina chimed in on Chloe's behalf.

"Better for what?" Félix said confused.

"We want Félix to go to school was us!" Rose squealed unable to the secret contained.

"Guys." Even though he smiled, Adrien felt a pang of jealousy rush through him. "That's nice but…" He remembered how he had to beg his father and his assistant to allow him to attend school so he could make friends. Now all his classmates and friends wanted Félix to go to school and they didn't even know him!

"That seems rather impossible and my condition."

Everyone, even Adrien's face as fell into shocked or saddened expressions at Félix's words. Brief murmurs of confusion and disbelief rumbled through the small crowd of teenagers.

"We knew that, of course." Chloe scoffed being the first to recover "That's the reason why headmaster Damocles, wants to give you a trial visit."

"Trial visit?" Adrien and Félix asked in unison.

"You must be lonely going between the hospital, doctors' visits and the mansion." Alya explained "A trial visit would be something good, it might help you jog your memory."

Félix leaned his head back "Well if Mr. Agreste agrees to it, I don't see a problem in a visit." He relented to the idea of visiting the school.

Sighs of relief and giggles of excitement replaced the tense silence that had filled the group.

"It's so nice to see everybody getting along in here." Ms. Bustier said poking her head in the room at that moment "We have to be going now, Félix needs his rest if he is going to come visit us tomorrow. " She gently said coaxing the group of students out into the hall.

"Tomorrow?" Adrien said confused.

"Yes." The literature teacher nodded seeming excited herself. "Your father said Félix can go with you to school after he gets checked out of the hospital in the morning."

"That…Great!" Adrien gave another fux smile as he watched his classmates leave the room "I think I'll head out with them, see you in the morning." He turned back to Félix before moving out into the hall with the rest of the group.

Completely left alone Félix drifted off to sleep, however it wasn't a peaceful one. His mind filled with painful blurs of black and red. Visions within his dreams went from painful for taxes of light and sound to plunging deep suffocating darkness and back again within seconds. He saw faces, saw their pain, they fear.

It was all too much.

He awoke with a start shaking and sweating as if he had ran a mile instead of simply closing his eyes. He looked around the room searching for his dream journal before the images that had overtook in his sleep drifted away from his mind. However, the sketchbook was in nowhere to be seen, something else quickly catching his attention.

A girl with long brown hair wearing a red jacket and black outfit stared at him from the doorway. Her expression was a mix between painfull tears and happiness as she looked at him.

"Hi." The girl said shyly in the doorway, holding a small narrow box in her hands.

Félix didn't say a word as she let herself into the room and boldly sat herself on the bed.

"I'm Lila Rossi." Her greenish hazel eyes glittered as she took one of his hands "It's so nice to see you again." She whispered as if she was about to cry.

"Again?" Félix asked suspiciously.

Lila nodded as she looked out the window "I can't tell you everything right now." She squeezed his hand "But Félix, my little kitty cat." She smiled and looked back at him "You can trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The red kwami looked down at Marinette with a concerned expression "I highly doubt it; trust me I'd be the first to know." Tikki shook her head despondent at Marinette's question.

"Is it possible?" Marinette pressed harder rolling over in her bed "I mean what about Nino and Master Fu?" After all, if the turtle miraculous could be shared between two different wielders it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility that someone else had gotten a hold of the cat miraculous.

The red kwami tilted her head closing her eyes and deep contemplation "It is, though I'd never recommend it." She answered seeming to almost pout as she did "Remember when the myth of Romulus and Remus, that was around the same time two different people were chosen to wield only one Miraculous as powerful as the cat in ladybug miraculous." She vaguely answered

Marinette flinched recalling the ancient myth of twins who got in a fight over the naming rights of Rome which resulted in one of their deaths. If that was the case maybe it was more dangerous for the more powerful miraculous is the different users at one time. That meant the Cat that helped her the day before was her Cat, though she couldn't shake how different he had behaved.

"Are you sure that Cat Noir changed to match a different cat noir that you saw in your dreams?" Tikki asked rubbing up against Marinette's cheek.

"The dream cat said he would explain everything once we met again."

"Well maybe he'll show up in your dreams again, it wouldn't make sense for somebody who doesn't exist in reality to suddenly appear. Well, at least not without magic." Tikki shrugged blinking her large eyes.

Marinette ruffled her hair as say with a groan "I hope he does; I feel like I'm going crazy." With a sigh of acceptance, Marinette reached up and grabbed her phone "Ekk! Tikki the time!" She screamed flying out of her bed to get dressed and out the door.

She couldn't believe that she had wasted her entire morning obsessing about Cat Noir and whether the one she was talking to at any given time was the partner she had grown used to. As she told her family she was heading out to school she juggled in her mind the three different Cats. Each of them where her Cat, they were familiar in their feline way but she that there couldn't the same person under each mask. One of them was just a dream! A vivid dream that she felt the echoes of, even days later as she ran down the street to school.

She panted running up the school's stairs and through her classroom "I'm not late?" she asked looking at the all her classmates already in their seats. She then quickly turned to look at her teacher and was immediately struck by the sight of Félix standing beside miss Bustier. Marinette felt a wave of embarrassment and barging in and making a scene during his trial visit.

As quietly as she could she zipped over to her seat besides Alya, completely unable to shake the feeling of everybody's eyes on her.

Once Marinette was seated their teacher said with a chipper town "Good, now that everyone's in their seats. You all are aware that we have a visitor today, Félix Agreste." She then smiled and looked at the newcomer "You have anything you'd like to say to the class Félix."

Félix looked at the classroom is expression cold and stern "It's nice to meet all of you."

Ms. Bustier smile wavered slightly at Félix's less than excited demeanor to be in the classroom "Félix, why don't you go take a seat up there with Lila."

"Are you sure?" Adrien stood up like a shot registering his teacher's words "I think Félix might be more comfortable spending the day with me, Nino can seat up with Lila. It will only be for today." As much as he was unsure about his relationship with Félix he distrusted Lila even more.

"Don't worry Adrien, he'll be just fine up here with me." Lila gave a sympathetic smile as if she deeply desired "Right Félix?" She looked down to him giving a flirty giggle.

With a skeptical look, Félix glanced between Lila and the boy a who he'd shared to the same roof with. While his expression didn't change it was clear by the movement of his eyes that he was struggling with the choice.

Ms. Bustier furrowed her brows in confusion before asking "What do you think Félix?"

The visiting student closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I think I should sit in the back." He answered, "I don't want my presence to be a distraction to anyone."

"See he'll be just fine." Lila nearly jumped with joy at the small victory her eyes gleamed. She jumped excitedly as Félix made his way up to her and sat beside her.

Once Félix was seated the literature teacher smiled and began her lesson "Now that's settled. You will know that the first author of The Dark Dance series will be visiting Paris in the coming weeks." She said picking up one of the 12 books from the series seemingly at random "So due to popular demand will be having readings and critical discussions about the important parts of the many books in the series."

Chloe was the first to raise her hand "Oh! Ms. Bustier I think we should talk about the part in the third book were Galexi and Krow need each other for the first time." She said insistently on reading the chapter where the two male leads of the series met.

"That seems like a good place to start." Ms. Bustier said putting the book down and picked up the third book in the series.

As the lesson began Marinette surreptitiously look to back at Félix and Lila, something in her chest seemed to shrink at what she saw. Félix sat rigid and attentive like a statue his eyes focused on the lecture in front of the room, however, Lila had her head resting on his shoulders with an over satisfied grin highlighting her features. The sight unnerved her even though she couldn't put a finger on exactly why it bothers her so much that she took to following them around during the school day.

Félix and Lila never separated, at least not for long . Marinette would watch Félix breakaway to talk to another student or a teacher only for the foreign exchange student to swoop in and drag him off to do something that interested her. Every time Marinette checked Lila was either dragging Félix around by his hands cuddling up next to him while he was as still as a statue. Lila's behavior made Marinette's blood summer though she didn't have any proof she could feel that the other girl was manipulating Félix somehow.

Unable to keep her observations bottled up Marinette blurted out "What's up with Félix and Lila?" To her best friend as they got ready to go to lunch.

Alya looked at Marinette as if she had grown a third eye "She's taken upon herself to give Félix a tour. Being new herself she just wants to return the kindness that she felt during her first days."

Marinette pursed her lips at her friend's explanation "Isn't it odd that?" She looked around making sure the two in question weren't around "There holding hands?" she whispered.

"Are you jealous? I thought you had a crush on Adrien." Alya chuckled at her friend's behavior, completely unaware of what her friend had observed.

"Shh!" Marinette squealed as Adrien walked pasted them. "I do, I'm just worried." She said reluctantly.

Alya pated her friend shoulder even though her expression told Marinette that she wasn't being taken seriously. With a deep breath Marinette drug to rise over to Félix and Lila, the couple seems to be engaged in a very one-sided conversation. Lila probably holding up a simple necklace of a glass pendant that looked like a red rose which she had a tucked under her shirt for most of the day.

Standing up straighter Marinette went over to them needing answers more than worrying about what the other girl would do "Lila, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lila gave her a sharp glare as she tucked the necklace back under her shirt "Sure." She said putting on a friendly smile then turned to Félix "Sit right here kitty cat." She told him it affectionately as he stood where he was arms crossed.

Marinette followed Lila into the girl's bathroom holding their tongue and tell they were inside "I don't know what you're doing, but I know it's wrong." She accused the other girl.

Any friendliness that was on Lila's face faded "What you think is wrong, it's just missing the big picture." She answered smugly "We don't have to fight over Adrien anymore, you can have him."

"What!" Marinette shook her head not liking where the conversation was going one bit.

"Yep, I'm being so generous and going his spare instead." Lila set of a big smile "Sure, is a little moody, but because of his condition he so trusting." She said describing Félix as if he was a pet.

Marinette gritted her teeth as her eyes watered and ears burned "He has amnesia!" Marinette shouted her whole body being flush with anger. Lying and manipulation was one thing, but taking advantage of someone who didn't know any better was cruel.

"Just be happy Marinette, you're not able to convince him of anything." Lila looked at her with her hazel eyes mischievously "Who is he goanna believe, some girls and gave him a box of cookies or his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!" Marinette's heart stopped at the words both hands clenching tightly into fists. She couldn't believe that the other girl was doing to Félix, the poor boy a must've been trusting her with the hope that she would tell him about his past. Though now he was caught in one of Lila's awful lies.

"See you around Marinette!" Lila walked out of the bathroom with a friendly smile.

Reminding herself to brave Marinette rushed out the bathroom needing to tell someone who would believe her about what Lila was doing. If that awful liar thought that Marinette was going to sit by and let Félix get used just for the main fact that being able to date Adrien would easier.

"Hey, Marinette." The sound of Adrien's voice both calmed and startled her as she turned to see him.

"Hi Adrien!" She said bow flustered and angry "I have to tell you something."

"Me too, you might be the only one that will believe me," Adrien said somewhat nervously.

Realizing her crush had something important to say to she took a deep breath and said "You go first. " Trying to calm herself down so she could listen.

Adrien drew his mouth into a thin line as if he thought what he was about to say was insane "I think Lila is manipulating Félix, that necklace she's wearing, under his sleeve he's got a matching bracelet." He explained somewhat awkwardly.

"She is."

Adrien's eyes became wide as his hands became a tight fist.

Seeing him become so distressed Marinette explained: "She must've said something to make him believe that she's his girlfriend."

Unable to handle what Marinette was saying Adrien went up to the stairs after Félix. The revelation Marinette had shared shaking and angering him as much as it had her if not more.

"Adrien? Where are you going?" Marinette followed her anger flushing into concern not expecting Adrien to run away.

"Lila!" Adrien shouted at them catching the attention of several onlooking students.

"Hi." The brown-haired girl waved ecstatically looking over to him with an innocent expression "I'm taking Félix on a tour would you like to join us." She hugged Adrien's look-alike on the arm tightly.

Quickly realizing that he looked like the aggressor in the situation Adrien said in a calmer tone "Um I wanted to talk to Félix." He couldn't believe that he couldn't muster the strength to just come out and say the truth in front of everyone.

Lila nodded beginning to pull Félix along keeping up a friendly demeanor with the green-eyed boy.

Adrien narrowed his eyes completely off put the girl including herself into the conversation "Alone." He stated sharply.

There was a gasp among the crowd of onlookers even Marinette shrinking backs slightly and sure how to help without making the scene even worse. Thankfully Félix excavated himself from the claim you girls' arms and went over to Adrien. However, his eyes held the cold fury that stamped out the anger-filled energy.

He walked as close as he could and leaned into Adrien "Is there something I'm doing wrong?" He whispered irritation and spike putting an edge to his question.

"No." Adrien whispered back "It's Lila."

"I know."

"uh?" Adrien was taking back what Félix had said.

"I said I know Adrien." Adrien responded biting back irritation "Don't pull me away and make a scene like this again, I can handle it myself." He pulled himself back in headed over to Lila once more.

Adrien can only stand shocked as the onlooking crowd went over to Lila and Félix with concern. He hated being talked down to by Félix with those cold eyes, it reminded him of being chastised by his father. There is also a pit in his stomach and told him that Félix didn't understand what Lila was doing, but another part of him told him if he kept pestering Félix about it he would be the one behaving like his father.

The day went on Adrien and Marinette decided to keep their distance from Félix a fog of concern and defeat coloring the hours and muddled hues. It was clear that Félix is not happy in Lila's company, and a pathological liar wouldn't let him far away from her grasp. Marinette thought that she should tell a teacher or even the headmaster about Lila's behavior though second-guessing herself fearing that it might scare Félix away from being a permanent student.

"Félix why are you not eating?" Lila looked over to him during lunchtime. Finally taking notice of his stoic and distant behavior, while his silence usually meant she had more time to talk now that she was surrounded by students vying for her attention it was starting to become more noticeable.

"Is he okay?" One of the awestruck students said with a slight frown.

"Oh, he's so shy." She said lovingly wrapping an arm around him "Kitty cat won't you talk to them."

He gave an irritated side but did not pull away from her "I'm fine everyone." He said unconvincingly "I am grateful that you've all decided to sit by me."

Lila smiled to the group of kids and leaned against Félix comfortingly. Her seeming acceptance of her answer put the group around them at ease as they returned to eating.

"Ms. Rossi, can we talk in the library," Félix asked her quietly.

Lila let out a small huff and rolled her eyes her nice beside "Geez, there's sure been a lot of pulling people aside to talk today." She put back on a smile on looked up at him "Why don't we discuss it here?"

Gasps and murmurs from the student sitting beside him as Félix took her hand brushing his lips against her fingers. "I think our conversation would have a better if we handled it in private." He whispered against her fingers, is tangled in such a way that his wrist showed where the hidden bracelet with a matching glass rose sat entangled in black strings.

Lila's eyes widened "oh." She smiled blushing slightly "Sure thing." With a nervous giggle, she turned to the attentive group around her and said: "Will be right back I promise."

Across the room, Marinette saw the two get up and head for the door she felt the urge to follow the couple. However, seeing Adrien signaling with his hands to sit back down she knew that in might the for the best to not snoop around on their conversation.

"What you want to talk about? I'd like to get back to lunch. It would be so bad of us to keep everyone waiting for too long." Lila explained playing with her hair and taking out her rose pendant.

Félix looked around the library before asking "Why do you call me kitty cat?"

Lila laughed and answered, "Because of your name Félix, it's like Félix the Cat, the cartoon character." She began to sing "Felix the Cat, the wonderful, wonderful cat." She bobbed her hand to inaudible music "He goes around with his bag of tricks, Félix the Cat." Lila trailed off seeing Félix expression only became grimmer.

"You said you would tell me something about myself if I trusted you." His eyes glinted as he leans against the bookshelf "That would remind me of who I really am."

Lila let out an offended huff "What are you talking about? I've been trying to make you learn about yourself all day." She crossed her arms "Didn't I just answer your question about your nickname."

"You don't know how badly I want to believe you." There was clear anger in his voice.

Not ready to give her so-call boyfriend up so easy she pouted "Then do, you're the sweetest and trusting person that I know." Lila blinked as fast as she could to make her eye water.

Félix looked away from the bookshelf and stared her down "Then answer one more question, if you can answer it then I'll trust you completely." He explained with an understanding smile "No more questions. I'll just take your word."

Lila's nodded unable to hide her eagerness about being able to regain his complete trust.

"What's my last name?"

"Hehe." She laughed as he tried to think about it no matter how she thought about answering she knew eventually it would end badly for her. "Wow, it's been so long. I must've forgotten it." She blinked her eyes and put her hand to her forehead as if she was honestly trying to think of an answer.

Félix's smile slowly returning to his dour expression "You think if I was so important to you if I went missing or was injured you would remember as much as you could. So, you can get me back." Félix narrowed his eyes at her.

Lila opened her mouth to speak one hand clench into a fist as she stared at him flustered. At that moment knew that she had been found out but was unwilling to accept defeat.

You put a hand on her shoulder "Ms. Rossi, I want to let you know I'm not like Adrien." He said not looking her in the eye "I do not consider lying to be inherently evil."

Her expression softened thinking she's still had a chance of keeping him.

"What I care most about is intentions." He said looking at her askance before focusing back up on a high up window "Sometimes people are motivated to lie to protect people, others might see lying is the only way to get what they want."

Lila shoulders heaved as she let out a fake-sounding sob "You're right, I did lie to you." She then flung herself around him grabbing him tightly in a hug "But I just wanted to give you hope and make you happy." She buried her face in his sleeve to hide the tears that she wasn't shedding.

"Oh, Ms. Rossi." He looked down at her.

"Please kitty cat, call me Lila." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Lila." He put a hand gently on her shoulder "Only if your actions match to what you said, maybe then I'd feel obligated to play along." Then shoved her away making her stumbled back.

Lila gritted her teeth as she watched Félix walk away from her "Give me back that bracelet!" She shouted at him.

"No." He answered of a cold finality walking towards the library exit.

"Give it back!" She gripped his shirt trying to keep them in the room with her.

"Why should I give back a gift you gave me?" With a piercing glare, he looked at her over his shoulder "I'm going keep it as a reminder that there are people like you in the world."

The scathing statements made her gasp making him release or just enough for him to leave her in the library.

Outside Félix ran into not stop moving until he made it to the school's courtyard and found a corner where he could be by himself. He slumped against the wall cradling his face in his hand for several moments as he eventually sat on the floor. After several breaths, he removed his hands as he blinked his eyes stinging slightly from suppressed tears. Handshaking, he moved to his wrist to remove the bracelet of black thread and glass rose. Félix stopped himself noticing something peculiar in front of him, he almost and noticing how well it blended in with the blacktop.

It was a moth with a strange wing pattern, it was mat black with a crack pattern of glittering purple. It laid against the floor wings flat sunning itself seeming to watch him being all alone. Careful he moved slowly to reach out to the insect worried that it was sick or even dead.

"Hey!" A familiar voice startled him.

He jerked his hand back and looked up to see Marinette, her expression was over the place flustered angry and concerned. Félix felt a wave of embarrassment and shame as he wondered how long she had been watching him.

"Are you okay?" She leaned down slightly as she asked: "Did you and Lila get in a fight?"

"No." He answered looking back in the direction of the moth he had noticed that it had moved elsewhere and he felt strangely relieved.

Marinette fiddled with her fingers before getting down on her knees beside him "Don't let her ruin your perception of the school." She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him "There is a lot of nice people and I'm sure you could make some friends here."

Félix gave her a small smile and put his hand over hers "Don't worry she won't." He said gently taking her hand off his shoulder "Not when there are precious gems like you to brighten everyone's day." Then with a fluid movement stood up and left her alone.

Tikki zipped out of Marinette's bag as soon as Félix was out of sight "That was close Marinette." She blinked realizing the teenage girl wasn't paying attention "Marinette?"

Marinette could do was watch him leave the record in her mind screeching to a halt. "He called me a gem." She thought out loud remembering her dream.

"And you have a crush on Adrien." Her kwami said in the almost scolding tone.

Marinette wasn't paying attention her mind was an in a world of thoughts. Breathing quickly, she began to count on her fingers putting together the dots of the mystery that had been plaguing her. Even though the information didn't line up perfectly there was a nagging connection that led to one major question every time.

Was Félix Cat Noir?

"We don't have time we got to find that Akuma." Tikki waved her hand in front of Marinette seeing the urgency of finding the butterfly before it turned someone evil.

Blinking Marinette let out a whine realizing of fear at what the precious seconds that were wasted on her speculation could've cost them "Tikki, spots on!" She shouted to turning into Ladybug and swinging out of the school to follow the trail of you, wherever it could've gone.

Meanwhile, Adrien left the cafeteria noting how Lila, Felix, and against his insistence not to go even Marinette. He became worried that they may have all got into a fight and were now all engaged in a 'he said she said' on what Lila had been doing with Félix. He moved downstairs to the locker room and his surprised his look-alike was there too. You see the blue-eyed boy staring out the window his eyes distant as he frowned angrily as if listening in on an offensive conversation. Adrien watched him cradle his arm and clenched his fist as tight as he could and made it flat again in cycles second's short.

"So, you finally confronted Lila." He started walking closer to Félix wondering if would be willing to continue attending school with the knowledge that someone who tried to manipulate him in the worst way possible would be a classmate.

Félix turned to him, his pupil's pinpricks against his blue eyes. The arm he was cradling erupted from his wrists with crystals engulfing in constricting his arm into a limb that resembled a blade. He let a wordless angry shout at Adrien as he stabbed it and punctured a nearby locker. The crystals as red as rose petals in full bloom continued to engulf him calling up his arm and consuming his shoulder at an alarming rate.

"Whoa!" Adrien said startled holding up a hand.

"Run," Félix growled between clenched teeth as the crystal glass engulfed the rest of his body.

His body reacting before his mind to make all plan Adrien bolted out of the locker room. He jumped his feet seemed to fly faster as the sound of the creature that had once been Félix gave chase after him. Glancing back from only a second he caught a glimpse of a human aid figure more of a glass construct than a person engulfed by the colored glass. There was the unmistakable them that was a pointed and jagged sword at the other arm had become a monstrous claw jagged and less refined as smoother material made up the face or lack thereof and the rest of the body.

Knowing that this was the work of Hawk Moth Adrien dived and hid from the red monster's path of destruction as it followed the sound of shock and screaming student. Once there was a considerable amount of distance between them Adrien ran back to the locker room. Moved around the knocked over and punctured lockers to quickly foud his locker and pulled off the door.

"Plagg!" He called for his kwami as he put on his ring.

Plagg appeared and yawned "Uhm? What's up?" He said nonchalantly as if the destruction was nothing to be surprised about

"Félix has been Akumatized," Adrien explained.

"But I just woke up from a nap." The cat-like spirit wined.

"We don't have time for this!" Adrien snapped at Plagg.

Plagg was taken aback by Adrien's reaction "Okay, okay." He said with a sigh.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien said as his kwami spiraled into the cat miraculous.

Transformed into Cat Noir he made his way out to the rest of the school the short time it took to find his miraculous was long enough time for the red crystal monster to turn most of the school into a pile of wreckage. He watched as Sabrina seeming to been separated from her friend run and trip a few feet in front of him causing her to fall on her side. The crystal glass construct that was once Félix was upon her in what seemed to like seconds readying its blade-like hand to swing down upon her.

Not having a second to lose Cat Noir shouted "Hey!" He is to staff to jab it in his back "Pick on someone your size!"

With a snap of its neck, the red monster spun around and swung it sword arm down upon Cat Noir only giving the feline superhero a breath to dodge the attack. With a roll and a swift move of his weapon he laid a strike upon the crystal villain and brought it to its knees. The victory was short-lived however as it reached out with its jagged cause to swipe at him before you could let out a quip of victory. He jumped back but the impact from the monster's claws made him tumble making them clattering loudly against a pile of rubble.

Cat Noir was able to get on his knees and raise his staff in defense just in time before the crystal construct laid into him with his sword, not giving him a single second to use his fencing skills to his advantage. He pushed against his attacker getting to his feet his eyes glancing for the best way to get up her hand in the battle. As if an unseen force her to his was the glass construct was pulled off balance and stumbled away from the black-suited hero.

With a glance at the hand of the monster and Cat Noir saw a yo-yo in a string pulling it down "M'Lady!" He smiled seeing the red-suited heroine in the distance.

"I see your ears are back to normal." She said with a confident smirk.

"Aww, I knew that you would miss them." Cat noir teased as he jumped over to her "Though the rest of me is much more impressive than some fuzzy ears and tail."

Ladybug rolled eye but deep down was grateful that the Cat she was used to was with her "Sure, it is." She laughed yanking the string of her yo-yo making the monster spin and fall to the ground.

There was a soft sound of clinking glass as the construct struggled to get its knees. It's asymmetrical and misshapen limbs making it difficult to push himself up.

"Félix got Akumaitized, he's now that crystal glass monstrosity." Cat Noir took the opportunity to explain the situation.

"How?" Ladybug blinked remembering the akuma taking her for a loop around the city before heading back to the school. Surely if Félix was it's target it would have done it when it was inches away from him.

"Well, I don't think Félix normally, has the innate urge to go around and try to slash up people!" Cat answered as the glass construct finally stood upright.

Instead of making a move to attack the red glass monster stood still its head tilted up words seeming to look at the sky.

Feeling that something was up the black-suited superhero turned around and looked up "M'Lady!" He said to his partner taking a defensive position of the staff.

Standing on the rooftop with a proud statuesque race was a woman dressed in a red dress her hair pulled up into a ball and no with gleaming red crystals. She smiled down at the wreckage of the school below her holding a sparkling rose in one hand like a fairy wand. "Students of Collège Françoise Dupont, for too long you have but you love and adoration in the wrong heroes!" She shouted down to the school and to anyone that could hear it "from now on I, Red Beauty and my partner The Scarlet Saber will be your new heroes." She smiled proudly.

"No way!" Chloe boudoir said crawling out of her hiding place to confront Red Beauty.

"You two can't replace them!" Another student said as students who had avoided the blade of the monster dubbed 'The Scarlet Saber' began to appear to the side of Ladybug and Cat Noir. "You're both villains anyway."

Red Beauty frowned and furrowed her brows deeply displeased by the student's resistance. With this led motion of her arm, she waved the row she was holding as a massive cloud of glittering petals fell upon the crowd below her.

"Watch out!" Ladybug shouted swinging her yo-yo to create a shield-like fan to prevent the pedals from landing on Cat Noir and herself. However, she cannot do the same for most of the students in the crowd around her the pedals quickly sealing to the skin that it landed on.

"We love you Red Beauty! Save us please!" Chloe shouted in cheered as she fell victim to the pedals the facts, other students joining in with the cheers of adoration for the two villains.

"She warped everyone mind with those pedals." Cat noir stated observing the affected people around them.

A student broke off from the group and approached The Scarlet Saber desiring to praise the glass construct as well. Though as the brainwashed student got closer the monster readied its blade arm intending to impale the student when they got close. Cat Noir noticing this jumped in and pulled the student away before the monster could make its attack.

"Eww! Getaway!" The student screamed in pushed him away before attempting to approach the red glass monster again.

Cat understanding the best defensive in the situation was an offense, he attacked The Scarlet Saber to distract her from attacking innocent civilians nearby. He shouted, jeered and threw insults at the glass construct to keep the monster's concentration on him though as he did his opponents speed skills seem to increase.

"No use in trying Ladybug." Red Beauty scoffed and laughed as the male counterparts fought "Soon all of Paris will know who the real heroes are!"

"Do it! Do it!" The crowd of brainwashed students clapped in cheered utterly oblivious that the two truly had no intentions on protecting them.

"See. Why even try? No matter what you do I'm already the hero." The villainess said again soaking the praise of the brainwashed students.

Ladybug looked between the two villains she felt that she needs to help her feline companion. Even so, there was a nagging feeling that there was no possible way that Hawk Moth could have two akumatized two people at once. Which mean that one villain was controlling the other, and the glinting of a rose pentad around Red Beauty's neck she knew which one was the culprit.

She turned to Cat Noir one last time pulling out her yo-yo and sending it out to one of the second-floor railings "You can't say your hero when all you've done is harm people!"

"Cat keep him away from other people, he's only going to hurt people."

"What do you think I'm doing?" He responded ducking out of the way of the crystal blade.

"Get him out of the school!" Ladybug said then jumped up toward the roof after Red Beauty.

Red Beauty noticing ladybug coming after her with her arm and sent another blast of rose petals at her attacker. Ladybug rolled behind cover before swinging up on the roof to get face-to-face with her opponent. A fight began a series of blocks at jabs at each other Red Beauty scratching viciously to get at Ladybugs earrings as the red-suited superheroine did the same to get the necklace off of the villainess.

With a swift move of her leg, Red Beauty made Ladybug fall on her back against the roof. The villainess smiled wickedly as she aimed at the Rose Blossom at the hero. In a last-ditch effort, Ladybug swung her leg up words and made contact with Red Beauty's hand making her weapon tumble and fall off the roof. Ladybug then used her hand to push herself back to her feet and grabbed the necklace pulling hard and snapping the black thread around her opponent's neck.

"No!" Was all the villainess could scream for Ladybug through the pendant against the roof shattering the glass rose.

With lightning, speed Ladybug used her yo-yo to capture the escaping black moth "No more spreading lies for you little akuma!" She waved goodbye to the purified insect before sending her yo-yo up in the air "Miraculous Ladybug!"

With a flash of pink light and millions of ladybugs the school was returned to the way, it was before the two villains attacked. Once everything was restored the red-suited heroine could hear the sounds of obviously fake sobs. With great reluctance, she turned around and looked at Lila.

"I'm so sorry ladybug, Félix just made me so angry." Lila cried on her knees "I'll I wanted was to be his girlfriend."

Ladybug bit her tongue on how she thought the girl had used Félix more as a pet than a boyfriend "Love comes with trust, by manipulating him in his state you destroyed that trust for a long time." She said to Lila instead hoping that one day her words would get through to her.

"I know, I know." Lila is hazel eyes blinked back tears that would never roll down her cheeks "Hopefully he'll allow me to do that."

"Speaking of Félix, a better see if he devilized too." The hero said felt suddenly feeling a pang of nervousness that she had used her miraculous ladybug ability to soon and the city might be still under attack.

She swung off leaving Lila on the roof knowing that the teachers would eventually get her down and jump from rooftop to rooftop to find what happened to Cat Noir. She eventual found the two standing on a bridge over one of the canals, the superheroine watched as her partner talks to Félix in a somewhat teasing manner. The boy, on the other hand, didn't seem to be talking back standing with his arms crossed both off-put and confused.

"Hey!" She shouted swinging down to meet them both.

"Man, you missed out." Cat noir laughed "but I handled it like a pro!" He smiled giving her a big thumbs up.

Félix didn't say anything leaning against the bridge railing as he stared blankly into the water below them. His breathing suddenly became more labored as his face twisted into one of pain as his knees buckled. The bridge and the surrounding area seeming shake as the water below the bridge stopping its natural flow turning sick in inky black.

"Cat, Félix!" Ladybug screamed as a massive tower of an evil black substance shot out of the water and began to fall upon the trio like the tentacle of an ancient Kraken.

Ladybugs and Cat Noir's weapons began to vibrate with intensity the two giving each other a glance knowing what they had to do before they fell victim to the oily ooze. They raised their weapons smoke and burning light flying out of the falling substance, sounds like tiny scream grew with the sizzling and popping of the ooze. The entity continued to emerge from the river and push harder down upon the heroes before suddenly letting up and falling back under the bridge the canal turning back into normal running water once more. The two heroes gasped and relief at their victory over the massive entity though was clear that there was still more of the congealed creature could still be elsewhere.

Ladybug looked around and saw Felix breathing heavily hunched over drastically leaning over the railing of the bridge. "Are you alright?" She said calmly pulling him back from the edge.

Félix nodded blinking somewhat dazed "But I think we need to go." He said stumbling forward and back before picking a direction to move towards to exit the bridge.

"Of course, let's get you back to school." Cat Noir said wrapping an arm around Félix's shoulder "I'll handle him, M'Lady, you should get going." Helping the young man walk along.

Ladybug nodded knowing that the heroes had saved the day everyone would be looking for Marinette soon and would grow suspicious if she was missing for too long. Of a skillfully abandoned a swing of her yo-yo she headed off in the direction of the school but not directly to draw suspicion to herself.

Cat Noir washer for some time before helping Félix. Something inside him clenched hearing the sound of crunching glass under his shoes he kept moving but glanced back to see what he stepped on and noticed a scattering of red shards and a messy tangle of black thread. It was Félix's bracelet that must've gotten loose during the entities attack. He said nothing looking ahead leaving the remains of the bracelet on the bridge as they headed back in the direction of the school.

 _ **(AN: Here an update, thanks for waiting everyone.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriel Agreste slammed his cell phone down at his worktable gripping the bridge of his nose irritation. He cursed the media for their intrusive behavior in both his life and his greater plan. He cursed the parents of Paris to saw fit to criticize him for Félix's plight from afar, while their children continue to be emotionally volatile and quick to fall into despair or anger. Most of all he cursed for feeling more pressured by Mayor André Bourgeois for contacting him days after another failure to tell him that there was a petition to take Felix away out of his custody, for reasons that were truly out of his control. Where were those self-righteous people when the poor boy was lying in a hospital bed?

He braced his hand against the table as he looked at the large manila envelope that held the test results that would confirm whether or not Félix was a biological member of the Agreste family. Though Gabriel couldn't bring himself to open it, for he knew the answer. By some twist of fate, he knew Félix was his child, he could see himself in the way the boy talked and held himself, just like how he felt sorrow that recognizing his wife in Adrien's demeanor. Painfully Gabriel stared up at the painting of his wife that was haloed in the afternoon light, praying silently for a sign of what he should do next.

Hearing that his phone call had ended Nathalie Sancoeur entered the room "What did the mayor say?" the assistant said with a tablet in hand to get straight to work.

Gabriel however in answer simply shaking his head acknowledging her presence in the room. "Nothing of importance." He said relaxing only slightly as he moved to the door "Email me a complete copy of next month's schedule so I can review it later." He told her as he left the room heading in the direction of the second-floor stairwell.

He went to Félix's room and opened the door to reveal the dark quiet interior "You're still in bed?" Gabriel asked his shadow structuring long across the floor and up the wall opposite him.

Curled up on the bed Félix answered with a feeble "I don't feel well sir." After the events that had occurred during his trial visit, he hadn't been in the best health it seemed as though he had no fever or shown any severe symptoms that would want him returning to the hospital.

"You're still taking the medicines the doctors prescribed it to you?" Gabriel asked concerned for the young boy at the same time at a loss for what to do. There was the shift on the bed that the older man interpreted as the nodded of his head. Distracted by his thoughts and the knowledge that there are were more pressing matters to attend to Gabriel moved to close the door and leave Félix to himself.

"I'm I going to jail, sir?" The question froze Gabriel in place.

"What? Of course not." He flipped on the light to look at Félix.

Félix sat up his face pale blanched of something much more than illness "But saw on the news, about what I became." He said gripping a trembling arm "I could have hurt people."

Gabriel felt the sensation of ice run down his back as he moved to sit beside Félix. "Listen that happened at the school was not you." He explained as best he could without revealing what he was "The villain that turned you and Lila into those things were just using negative emotions, not you." He insisted hoping that it would calm the boy.

"But I can't control that." Félix's voice was choked, the teen doing his best to suppress the anger he was feeling.

"I know, but it won't happen to you again, I promise." Even though had at one point intended to use Félix's strong confusion and despair to benefit him, knowing what he knew in his heart he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had felt so guilty when Félix had a proxy for Lila's rage that he had almost stopped the plan entirely, but he did what he had to do. Realizing that he was gripping Félix to tightly Gabriel letting go and stood up "You can rest for today, tomorrow I want you back on your routine we agreed on."

Félix nodded watching Gabriel leave before falling back on his bed sleep quickly clouding his vision. Dreams of fear and hate and envy followed soon after, striking like a guerrilla attack out of a dark jungle his mind was being drowned in torture and pain.

"Stop." A small voice startled him awake as something he didn't know he was holding fell from his hands clanking harshly as metal struck a metal "You're awake." The voice called again.

It was dark for darker than Félix had kept his bedroom, it was like the chamber he was in was devoid of any access to natural light. He stumbled his hands quickly falling upon cold metal railing as he realized that he was standing up and no longer laying upon his bed. He panted swinging his head around as his body began to register the size of the dark space around him it was a large unnecessarily so as if he had been locked in a cathedral long after it was abandoned.

"Calm down please." The voice said again and Félix noticed a small purple glowing shape.

"What are you !?" He gripped the railing he was holding on to as he stared at a small spector with purple butterfly wings.

"Please do not shout." The purple spirit said to him calmly but its face was painted with one of nervousness "I'm Nooroo, we need to get you out of here before Master finds you."

"Master?" Félix echoed looking around in the blinding darkness.

"Yes." Nooroo answered before zipping off in one direction "This way."

Félix deeply hoping he was lost in a dream followed the purple spirit to a small electronic lift. With the light from the small electronic glow from the screen, he put in the inputs to make the lift to go up. "This is!" He said as he was deposited into a room that looked familiar even in the soft shades of moonlight " Mr. Agreste atelier." He had to be dreaming he didn't understand how he could've sleepwalked to a strange place under the mansion and return to the largest workspace of Gabriel's.

Getting off the left he looked around the room as Nooroo stayed close by his shoulder who seem to watch him curiously. He turned to notice the large painting of Emily Agreste hanging off the wall behind it a slightly smaller metal door hung open a small electronic lock hanging down by a tangle of wires like a dislodged eye "I did that." He put his hand to his mouth unable to imagine the methods he used to discover and rip open the hidden safe.

The purple spirit nodded sadly before answering "Yes, there is a box in there, but the broch your wearing in there." He said pointing to the busted save and to Félix's chest "Master won't know it was you."

Blinking Félix put his hand to his chest and noticed that around purple brooch had been hastily pinned into his shirt slashing the fabric. His chest tightened with the fact that he was now a thief "What about you?" He asked the insect winged spirit that must have been connected to the brooch.

Nooroo looked to the safe sadly and then back at Félix "Is there any fruit nectar nearby? I'd like some before you take off the broch." He looked at the boy nervously as if

Whether it was guilt or a strange connection towards the purple creature Félix nodded and stealthily moved towards the kitchen. Looking inside the fridge for the drink he felt more of an unwelcome stranger in the wall of the mansion then he had when he first encounter with Adrien. He had seen something inside him, something that knew where hidden thing where and how to get them. Was that the real him? A thief? A villain.

With a stony expression, he pulled out glass pitcher "It looks like there's only orange juice." He showed the container of juice.

Nooroo looked at the orange juice and with a conflicted expression before giving a sigh "That will do." Then zipped to the countertop and flipped over a glass that was sitting on a drying rack. The butterfly winged Kwami held up the glass looking at the orange with a hint of excitement. Félix poured the juice and watched Nooroo drink the juice before he had filled the glass. The purple spirit seeming to glow brighter as the butterfly wings twitched and subtly fluttered.

"What are you?" Félix asked touching the swirl on Nooroo's head, curiously tracing it.

"Don't you know?" Nooroo looked up from the glass stared the boy as if it was the first time seeing him "I'm a Kwami, we are very special."

The sound of a far-off door opening and closing made the two jump "You have to put me back!" Nooroo almost dropped the glass in his renewed panic.

"Why are you so scared?" Félix but the glass in the sink cupping the Kwami close as if to hide him.

Nooroo coughed a flurry of dark green bubbles "Master, put the Miraculous you're wearing in the small box in the safe!" He said as the final bubble escaped him.

Félix watched the bubbles with a great deal of confusion at why the spirit did such a thing "Are you sure?" Despite his own feelings, Félix can notice that Nooroo was distressed. There was a glimmer of hope-filled him that maybe he had stolen the brooch in his sleep to help the small creature instead of some hidden malicious personality trait.

Nooroo looked up at him with the same level of hope he felt, but his face suddenly fell as he said: "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Félix steeled his face but the purple spirit's words cut in a way that was painful but oddly familiar to him. He would not fight with the spirit if wanted to return to the box in a safe, and without any response to moved back to the large workspace. He stared at Nooroo for a brief moment as he walked to the space hoping for the little spirit to change his mind, though even as he stood in front of the painting the Kwami said nothing. Félix took off the brooch and watched as the Kwami disappeared into it staring at the small black box he hesitated a voice inside him telling him to keep the brooch despite the spirit's wishes.

The sound of footsteps the descending a nearby stairwell to send a jolt through him and he put the brooch in the small box and shoved them back into the safe. Then moving like a rat caught in a flashlight darted out into a darkened hallway as lights cast a distorted shadow of an approaching figure. He didn't stop moving until he found the stairs that led them up to his room and the door safely closed behind him.

He pulled the covers under his head telling himself to fall asleep, to convince himself that he had been dreaming. That there were no hidden safe or floating creatures that talked and spewed bubbles, but his eyes would not close. For he knew it wasn't a dream and deep down he knew the actions he had done during the night both consciously and unconsciously would come to haunt him.

(AN: Short chapter, sorry wanted to get something out before school starts.)


End file.
